Une Nouvelle Reine
by Minuit666
Summary: La rencontre de HOMRA avec une inconnue va faire resurgir une partie du passé de Mikoto et Anna. Je suis désolée mais je suis pas douée pour les résumé...
1. Chapitre 1

**_Yo les gens!_ _Comment ça va?_**

 ** _Je vous présente un de mes premiers écrits que je publie, j'espère que ça vous plaira et je suis désolée si il y a des fautes d'orthographes. Oh et je ne possèdent en aucun cas K (à mon plus grand malheur) T-T_**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:**

Tout se passa comme un jour banal pour les HOMRA. On peut voir ce groupe marcher dans la rue tranquillement. A leur tête, leur chef: Mikoto Suoh. Si nous baissons les yeux, nous pourrions voir une petite fille aux allures de poupée: Anna Kushina, tenir la main de chef. Yata se trouva à leur gauche, Izumo à leur droite et le reste du groupe marchèrent derrière eux. Tout était normal, du moins en apparence.

Un homme débarqua, courant comme malade, bascula Anna, la tombe à terre malgré le prix qu'elle avait sur Mikoto. Celui-ci regarde l'homme courir et avant même de laisser son Aura sortir, il vit une fille plonger au dessus d'Anna (toujours à terre) et retomba en roulade. Au même moment, Yata se tourna dans la direction d'où venait la fille et moi avec toute la suite en colère.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là le singe!? Cracha le jeune garçon. »

Ignorant la remarque du garçon, «le singe» continue d'avancer et attrape le bras de la jeune fille.

«Je t'avais dit d'assister dans le fourgon.

\- Lâche-moi Fushimi! J'allais l'attraper! Lui dit la jeune fille.

\- Pourtant il ya une belle avance sur toi ma chère Dragonne.

\- Lâche-moi! »

Fushimi et la Dragonne s'affrontent du respect avant que le garçon ne pousse un soupir.

«Tu comme 5 minutes pour l'attraper et moi le ramener. »

En entend ça, la jeune fille sauta de joie. Quand elle se calme, elle se tourna vers Yata et le regard, intensément, faisant rougir celui-ci.

«Je peux te le prendre? Demanda-t-elle en pointant le skate de Yata.

\- Euh ... Ouais.

\- Merci. »

Yata lui envoya le skate et à peine mit elle à terre, qu'elle fonça à une allure phénoménale. Tout le monde se poussa en l'entendant crier comme une forcenée. Les HOMRA la regardèrent tous sidéré sauf Mikoto et Anna (assise sur ses propres genoux au sol), Izumo aida celle-ci à se relever en l'a voyant encore au sol. La Princesse, une fois de nouveau sur ses pieds ne tarda pas à reprendre possession de la main de Mikoto.

Fushimi regarda son portable et sourit en ne voyant pas la jeune fille revenir mais avant même de pouvoir l'appeler, l'homme fut projeté à ses pieds complètement amoché et attaché. Ils se tournèrent tous dans la direction d'où a été jeté l'homme, pour y découvrir l'adolescente revenir les poings ensanglantés. L'homme au sol eu un regard rempli de terreur en voyant la jeune fille arrivée. Elle remit le skate à son propriétaire, s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon et se posta devant Fushimi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu souris ? Ça t'a pris 5 minutes et 10 secondes pour me le ramener. Lui dit-il d'un ton monotone.

\- Faux, j'ai mis 4 minutes et 59 secondes à te le pêcher pour être exacte.

\- Je t'ai connu plus rapide. Lui fit remarquer Fushimi

\- Je me suis arrêter pour acheter un truc. Lui fit-elle avec désinvolte. »

Fushimi toisa la jeune fille devant lui puis se pencha, attrapa le garçon au sol pour ensuite se détourner et avancer vers le fourgon un peu plus loin. La jeune fille le suivi avant de se figer sur place.

« Attends une minute ! Cria-t-elle en direction de Fushimi. »

Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir la Dragonne s'approcher de très près de Mikoto et Anna.

« Non toi, attends, reviens ici, ne t'approche pas d'eux. Tenta de la retenir Fushimi »

Ne prêtant aucunement attention à lui, elle se posta devant le Roi Rouge et la Princesse. Elle s'abaissa au niveau d'Anna, l'observa un moment avant de sortir une sucette de sa poche avec un petit sourire. Anna prit la sucrerie dans ses petites mains blanche et regarda la jeune fille devant elle avec une question silencieuse dans ses yeux.

« C'est pour l'excuser de t'avoir fait tomber tout à l'heure. Répondit-t-elle simplement en désignant l'homme entre les mains de Fushimi. Et c'est goût fraise. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard sceptique d'Anna. »

La petite fille regarda l'adolescente se lever et repartir, mais tout le monde rigola (sauf Mikoto et Anna même s'ils ont eu un sourire au coin) en la voyant s'arrêter de nouveau et se tourner en maronnant dans sa barbe. La Dragonne se reposta devant Mikoto et Anna et s'inclina devant le Troisième Roi, sous les regards choqués et surpris des membres du clan, Fushimi et des passants un peu trop curieux.

« Au nom du Sceptre 4, je vous prie votre majesté, de nous pardonner pour vous avoir tous entraîné malencontreusement dans cette affaire. Mes excuses les plus sincère et j'espère que l'équilibre entre le Sceptre 4 et les HOMRA ne s'est pas fragilisé encore plus avec cet accident. Dit-elle sur un ton solennel. »

Mikoto regarda la jeune fille devant lui avec étonnement avant de pousser un soupir. Son regard s'adoucit et il ébouriffa les cheveux attachés de l'adolescente. Celle-ci se redressa surprise avec sa propre main sur ses cheveux et en regardant, pour la première fois, le Roi Rouge dans les yeux.

« C'est quoi ton prénom ? Lui demanda Izumo

\- C'est Minuit, pourquoi ? Répondit-elle sans détourner le regard des yeux ambrés de Mikoto.

\- Alors très chère Minuit, au nom des HOMRA, je te remercie pour tes excuses, ce qui est rare pour quelqu'un du Spectre 4, et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, l'accident n'a absolument rien fragilisé, n'est-ce pas Mikoto ? »

Mikoto hocha la tête, laissant son regard vagabonder sur le corps de la jeune femme devant lui : un corps plutôt grand (une tête et demi de moins que lui), élancé et sportive, des cheveux noirs attachés en chignon un peu défait dû à ses activités précédentes, un long t-shirt manche court rouge avec un grand « casse toi » dessus en noir, un leggings noir mettant ses longues jambes en valeur et des pumas noires montantes aux pieds et il est sûr qu'elle est deux fois plus énergique qu'elle ne l'est.

Minuit pencha à peine la tête sur le côté, une question évidente, du au silence de Mikoto, dans ses yeux marrons mais avant que le Troisième Roi puisse répondre, l'homme attaché se libéra de l'emprise de Fushimi et fonça sur Minuit avec un cri de guerre digne d'un enfant de 5 ans. En entendant le cri, Minuit se tourna dans la direction de l'homme, complétement surprise et sans pouvoir faire un seul mouvement pour l'éviter. L'adolescente cria tout en levant les bras devant elle.

Dès que le son du cri de la jeune fille résonna, des flammes s'élevèrent autour de Mikoto, Anna et Minuit, et l'homme se retrouva au sol avec un lion apparut de nulle part, lui grognant au visage. Le lion se posta de façon protectrice devant Minuit sous le regard stupéfait des HOMRA sauf Fushimi qui avait un regard d'ennuis profond, et Minuit qui commençait à reprendre son calme.

« Suus 'bonus, vos can prohibere. Lui dit-elle une fois calmée. »

Le lion rugit vers l'homme qui été pétrifié de peur mais n'écouta pas sa maitresse et resta en position de défense devant Mikoto, Anna et Minuit.

« Rumulus ? Demanda la jeune fille incertaine »

Le dit « Rumulus » se tourna vers l'adolescente, un regard sauvage et prédateur.

« Toi, tu n'es pas Rumulus. Dit-elle légèrement apeurée. »

Le lion inconnu avança d'un pas alors que Minuit, elle, recula d'un pas, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour voir Anna se cacher derrière Mikoto, tenant fermement sa main, celui-ci attendait qu'un signe de sa part pour faire jaillir ses flammes. Elle se tourna vers les autres mais ne vit qu'un cercle de feu de plusieurs mètres de haut, piégeant le roi, la princesse, l'homme, le lion et elle à l'intérieur. Minuit pouvait clairement entendre tout le monde les appeler ainsi que des cris…d'animaux ?

Le lion poussa un rugissement faisant sursauter violemment l'adolescente, qui automatiquement, se mit de manière protectrice entre Mikoto (et ainsi Anna) et le lion, abordant un regard déterminer brûlant dans ses yeux.

« Viens par-là gros matou. Dit-elle en faisant un signe des mains pour qu'il approche. »

Le lion s'apprêta à bondir quand un cri résonna attirant l'attention de Minuit mais pas c'elle des autres. Cherchant la direction du cri, la jeune fille ne vit pas le lion lui sauter dessus, la projetant au sol violemment. Un hurlement de douleur sortit de la bouche de Minuit quand son dos heurta le sol, alors qu'Anna fit un geste vers l'adolescente prête à l'aider s'il fallait. Minuit, lui, sera ses mains en poing broyant la main d'Anna mais celle-ci ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper vu qu'elle-même serrait ses petites mains blanches. Le troisième roi se retenait d'intervenir, il s'avait que c'était le combat de Minuit est le sien alors il regarda faire en silence.

Minuit se redressa tant bien que mal et s'aperçu très vite que sa cheville droite fut tordue. Elle lança vite son regard derrière elle, s'assurant qu'ils n'avaient rien puis le posa de nouveau sur le lion qui tournait en rond devant elle comme si elle était son repas.

L'homme (qui était toujours au sol) se mit à bouger attirant ainsi l'intention du lion loin de Minuit. L'homme s'arrêta tout mouvements alors que lion se mit à le renifler, la jeune fille profita de cette diversion pour se faufiler discrètement derrière elle. Mais, Minuit, ne sachant pas mettre un pied devant l'autre dû à sa maladresse, glissa et tomba sur les fesses. Elle se les frotta avant de s'allonger de sa propre initiative au sol, les bras étendus.

« Je rends les armes. Tu peux me manger maintenant ! Cria-t-elle en direction du lion. »

Le lion se retourna vers elle et s'approcha de l'adolescente d'un pas de loup. Une fois à sa hauteur, il regarda la jeune fille dans les yeux avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle, sa tête reposant tranquillement sur son ventre. Minuit leva son bras droit, reposa sa main dans sa fourrure de feu et le caressa malgré les petites brûlures qu'elle ressentait. Elle bascula la tête en arrière pour regarder Mikoto et Anna qui lui semblait qu'ils étaient à l'envers, elle leva le pouce en l'air et leur fit un sourire. Anna lâcha la main de Mikoto et vient s'assoir au côté de Minuit, celle-elle se redressa, faisant tomber la tête du lion sur ses genoux, qui le fit grognait, et continua à le caresser. Minuit regarda le lion intensément avant de se souvenir d'une chose :

« Si tu n'es pas mon âme, alors à qui appartient-tu ? »

Le lion grogna un peu avant de disparaître en même temps que le cercle de feu, laissant passer tous les autres. Le clan se rassembla autour du roi alors qu'Izumo alla chercher Anna et l'emmena jusqu'au roi. Fushimi s'approcha de Minuit et la regarda de haut :

« Tu es insortable, que va dire le capitaine e te voyant ainsi ?

\- Il va sans doute dire un truc du genre : « As-tu tué celui qui t'as fait ça ? » et puis il m'enverrait dans ma chambre sans me demander si je vais bien. Dit-elle d'un ton détacher alors qu'elle se levait.

\- Tout à fait. Dit-il en l'attrapant pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Lâche-moi. Lui ordonna-t-elle froidement. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Poursuivit la jeune fille en s'éloignant du garçon. »

Minuit se maintenait debout pendant quelques minutes et quand elle fit un pas en avant, elle s'effondra au sol avec petit cri. Fushimi s'approcha d'elle, attrapa son bras pour la redresser mais il fut projeté à terre et eu le droit à un regard noir de la jeune fille qui se relevait fièrement. La jeune fille reprit lentement, sa route en s'aidant du mur comme appui, trébuchant de temps en temps, elle ne se laissa pas tomber jusqu'à qu'un passant la bouscula et la fit tomber au sol sur les fesses. Mais à la place d'atterrir sur le béton, elle chuta sur une chose moelleuse. Quand elle baissa ses yeux, elle vit avec soulagement qu'elle fut rattrapée par quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait :

« Rumulus ! Quand es-tu apparu ? »

Le lion aida sa maîtresse à se relever et resta auprès d'elle, la laissant se tenir à lui pour marcher. Rumulus est un grand lion fait de flamme, il arrivait au-dessus de la hanche de Minuit et même si son pelage est de feu, les flammes ne la brûlèrent aucunement comparé avec l'autre félin.

Alors qu'ils avancèrent plutôt lentement, Fushimi avança rapidement devant eux avec l'homme attaché qui trainait derrière lui. Anna, qui était auprès des autres membres du clan, regarda le dos de l'adolescente, et décida d'aller avec elle alors la petite princesse lâcha le manteau de Mikoto, rattrapa Minuit rapidement avant de tendre sa main et de tenir le bout du t-shirt rouge fermement. Minuit, surprise de sentir un petit remorqueur, s'arrêta, baissa les yeux et découvrit la petite fille qui la regardait, avec un sourire elle reprit sa route suivit des HOMRA.

« Elle doit être importante pour que Munakata la garde auprès de lui. Intervient une voix quelque minutes plus tard. »

Mikoto dévia son regard de ses membres qui discutèrent et rigolèrent avec Minuit, pour le poser sur Izumo qui se tenait avec en retrait.

« Elle doit lui servir à quelque chose. Répondit simplement le roi.

\- Peut-être mais en tout cas, elle s'entend bien avec les autres, même Yata n'est pas gêné avec elle. Fit remarquer son ami. »

Le roi n'ajouta rien et continua à observer la scène devant lui. Il remarqua rapidement les grimaces qui apparaissaient régulièrement sur le visage de Minuit et ceux, à chaque qu'elle posait le pied droit au sol. Exaspéré, Mikoto passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en poussant un soupir fatigué et alla se poster devant la jeune fille blessée faisant arrêter en même temps leur progression. Une fois devant elle, il s'agenouilla au sol, dos à elle et attendit, même pas 2 minutes après, il sentit deux bras autour de son cou et deux jambes s'accrochèrent à sa taille. Il mit ses deux mains sous les cuisses de l'adolescente, se leva et reprit son chemin. Rumulus marchait au côté du roi, Anna reposait sur le dos du lion à moitié somnolente et les autres membres du clan parlèrent avec Minuit, qui était postée sur le dos de Mikoto.

A un tournant, ils virent les membres du Scepter 4 qui fut accompagné de Fushimi et de l'homme attaché. Munakata s'avança vers Mikoto et regarda Minuit sur son dos :

« Minuit descend, on doit rentrer à la base. Lui dit Munakata. »

Le troisième roi sentit les bras de la jeune fille se raidir et se resserrer autour de son cou, et comprit vite qu'elle ne voulait pas suivre le roi Bleu. Alors à la place de laisser Minuit y allait, il resserra sa prise sur les cuisses de l'adolescente, contourna le clan bleu et continua sa route. Puis à quelques mètres d'eux, il se tourna et s'adressa au quatrième roi :

« Je te la rendrais plus tard. Lui tient-il tout de même informer. »

Les HOMRA suivent leur roi vers la base, et en chemin, Minuit finit par s'endormir, sa tête reposant contre l'arrière de l'épaule de Mikoto et les garçons décidés de faire le moins de brèves possibles pour éviter de réveiller les deux jeunes filles.

* * *

 _ **Bon ben voilà, vous pouvez laisser des critiques si vous voulez ça ne me dérange pas au contraire, ça me me permet de m'améliorer**_

 ** _A la prochaine ^ u ^_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Le lendemain matin, Minuit se réveilla au son de voix étouffées de plusieurs personnes discutant (ou plus tôt qui se disputaient pour certains). La jeune fille se redressa dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle pour essayer d'identifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. La chambre était de taille normale, elle a été posée dans un grand lit deux places aux draps rouge et le couvre lit noir se trouvant à peu près au centre de la pièce, collé au mur. Une armoire en bois avec quelques photos posés dessus se trouvait en face du lit, un grand fauteuil tournait vers la fenêtre résidait à côté du lit et une table de nuit avec un radio réveil trônait de l'autre côté du lit.

C'est le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre ainsi qu'un grognement qui attira son attention, elle regarda dans la direction du grognement et y vit Rumulus qui se reposer sur le dessus des draps au bout du lit, en train d'observer la personne au seuille de la porte et apparemment il l'a reconnu puise qu'il s'est couché de nouveau, la tête sur ses pattes. Minuit tourna la tête vers la porte et vit Anna avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Bonjour toi. L'accueilli Minuit avec un sourire.

\- Bonjour. Répondit la petite voix d'Anna. »

Anna s'approcha de Minuit, posa le plateau sur les genoux de l'adolescente avant de s'assoir sur le fauteuil après l'avoir tourné dans la direction du lit. Après c'être assurée qu'Anna était bien assise, Minuit descendit le regard sur le plateau et y découvrit un petit déjeuner complet.

« Merci. Lui dit simplement la plus vieille des deux filles. »

La cadette ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et la regarda commercer à manger.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète mais je me trouve où ? Lui demanda Minuit après avoir avalé un morceau de croissant.

\- Au bar des HOMRA. Répondit la benjamine.

\- Et je suis actuellement dans la chambre de… ?

\- C'est la chambre de Mikoto. »

En entendant sa réponse, Minuit faillit recracher le café qu'elle buvait mais à la place, elle s'étouffa avec. Une fois calmée, la jeune femme regarda Anna et se mit à bégayé :

« Mi…Mi…Mikoto !? Mais… mais qu'est-ce que je fais là !? S'étrangla l'adolescente. Et… et il a dormi où du coup ? Demanda-t-elle un peu plus calme.

\- Il a dormi dans le canapé en bas.

\- Mais il n'est pas bien dans sa tête ! S'exclama l'ainée.

\- Il y fait bien ses siestes alors ça ne l'a pas tellement dérangé.

\- Il fait… des siestes ? Demanda Minuit incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Il est comme un chat donc. »

Cette remarque fit pouffer de rire Anna ce qui fit sourire aussi Minuit.

« C'est la première fois qu'on dit ça de lui.

\- Je me doute bien. Alors dit moi, il est où le gros chat ?

\- Il est en bas avec les autres et le clan Bleu.

\- Oh et la dispute qu'on entends ?

\- Yata et Saruhiko.

\- Je vois, je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de faire mon entrée. »

Minuit sortit du lit ainsi que de la pièce suivit de Rumulus et d'Anna, ne se soucient nullement d'être pied nues dans un lieu inconnu et continua sa route en se guidant à l'aide des voix. Elle se retrouva très vite en haut des escaliers qu'elle descendit sans se faire prier. Arrivée en bas, elle vit tout le monde se disputant ou discutant calmement dans la pièce, elle découvrit très vite que le sujet de discussion n'était que d'elle. Tellement prit dans leur activité personne ne la remarqua sauf Izumo, qui s'empressa de le partager avec les deux clans.

« Messieurs, la belle au bois dormant est enfin réveillée. Déclara le barman avec un grand sourire. »

Toute l'attention se tourna vers Minuit qui ne sut quoi faire. C'est Munakata qui brisa le silence en prenant la parole :

« Bien, on va pouvoir y aller à présent. Dit-il en agrippant le poigné de la jeune fille. »

Minuit se laissa entrainer par le roi jusqu'à ce que son autre poigné fut empoigné par Mikoto.

« Elle reste ici. Déclare le troisième roi.

\- Non sa place est avec nous. Rétorqua le quatrième roi. »

Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard, alors que les autres les regardaient sans rien faire, Minuit décida d'intervenir en sentant l'atmosphère devenir électrique. Elle dégagea délicatement son poigné de l'emprise de Mikoto et le regarda.

« Merci Mikoto ainsi que vous tous pour ce que vous aviez fait mais Munakata à raison, ma place est avec eu. Leur dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda Izumo.

\- Je dois y aller. Répondit-elle simplement.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui l'a demandé. Lui dit Yata.

\- Je pense que certains d'entre vous connaissent déjà la réponse à cette question.

-En tout cas revient quand tu veux. Lui dit Rikio.

\- Ce… Commença Minuit.

\- En fait c'est la dernière fois que vous la verrez. Interrompit Fushimi. »

Ils regardèrent Minuit alors qu'elle partait suivit des membres du clan Bleues. Rumulus se tourna vers Mikoto et Anna, qui c'étaient posés sur le canapé et s'approcha d'eux. Il se frotta un peu contre la princesse alors qu'elle passa ses doigts dans son pelage de feu puis fixa le roi avant de s'incliner et de disparaitre lentement dans l'air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

 **Au Tsubaki-mon**

A peine furent-ils arrivés à la base que Munakata demanda (sous-entendu « ordonna ») d'emmener Minuit dans sa chambre et lui faire suivre son traitement.

Deux hommes s'empressèrent d'attraper Minuit par ses bras, l'empêchant de se débattre et de tenter une quelconque rébellion alors qu'un autre lui mit un bandeau sur les yeux. Ils la traînèrent dans plusieurs couloirs avant de s'arrêter devant une porte en bois, dès que celle-ci fut ouverte, ils placèrent l'adolescente sur le lit et attacha ses poignets et ses chevilles au bord de celui-ci. Une fois fait, une femme vint lui retirer son bandeau des yeux avant de commercer à l'examiner ; elle lui prit du sang puis elle regarda les réflexes des pupilles de Minuit et fit quelques contrôles de base. Minuit se laissa faire sans se plaindre mais quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, elle souleva un peu la tête de l'oreiller pour regarder les nouveaux arrivant qui n'étaient que Munakata et Seri avant de la reposer dans l'oreiller et regarda le plafond. A peine furent-ils arrivés que « l'infirmière » leur posa des questions :

« A-t-elle fait quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui ?

\- D'après le compte rendu de Fushimi, c'est pouvoir ce sont manifestés.

\- De quelle manière ?

\- Une âme est apparu avec un cercle de feu. Répondit Minuit de façon nonchalante.

\- Quel genre d'âme ?

\- Un lion et non ce n'était pas Rumulus. Continua la jeune fille.

\- As-tu ressenti une émotion particulière avant son apparition ?

\- Un début de panique seulement.

\- Dû à quoi ?

\- La cible c'est élancé vers moi sans que je puisse faire quelque chose.

\- Et avant ça ?

\- J'ai fait la rencontre de Mikoto Suoh et les HOMRA.

\- Je vois. La réaction dû à l'attaque à du produire un pique d'énergie faisant apparaitre un Daemon* puissant.

\- Mais pourquoi ne fusse pas Rumulus, Ayako ou Ayana qui apparut ? Demanda curieusement Seri.

\- Bonne question. Mais il faut aussi se demander : « à qui appartient ce Daemon qui a répondu à son appel de détresse ? ».

\- Ouais et qui m'attaque juste après. Fit remarquer Minuit.

\- Elle marque un point. Il t'a blessé quelque part ?

\- Je me suis juste foulé la cheville à cause de lui et de ma maladresse mais c'est tout.

\- Ta cheville ? »

L'infirmière posa son regard sur la cheville de sa patiente et vit qu'elle a était bandée convenablement et avec un grand soin.

« Et tu ne sens aucune douleur ? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

\- Je dois avouer que j'avais complètement oubliée que j'étais blessée.

\- Peut-on commencer les injections ? Demanda pour la première fois le Roi Bleu.

\- Ah euh oui-oui on peut commencer mais on va devoir doubler les doses. Déclara l'infirmière.

\- J'ai horreur de ces trucs ; ça fait mal et ça ne me donne que des cauchemars.

\- On sait mais c'est un mal pour un bien. Lui dit Seri.

\- On fera vite cette fois-ci alors tiens-toi tranquille. Lui dit l'infirmière.

\- Vous dites ça à chaque fois. Leur fit remarquer Minuit. »

A l'aide de deux assistantq on lui installa des patchs sur les bras, les jambes et le ventre ainsi que des perfusions sur quelques points d'impulsions. La femme regarda Minuit qui la supplier du regard :

« S'il vous plait, ne faites pas ça. Supplia Minuit au bord des larmes. »

Les assistants donna des boules quies au Capitaine ainsi qu'au Lieutenant avant dans mettre eux même les leur, donnant le signal l'infirmière, celle-ci ouvrit les valves des intraveineuses envoyant les substances dans le corps de la femme. Quand celle-ci commença à avoir son traitement, elle se mit à se torde dans le lit faisant claquer les sangles la tenant et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Une alarme provenant des ordinateurs dans la salle se fit soudain entendre en même temps que le hurlement strident provenant de douleur que poussa Minuit du sommet de ses poumons et que des flammes se dispersa de son corps tremblant de la jeune fille sur le lit, faisant apparaître les formes d'un dragon, d'un tigre et d'un lion en colère et criant.

 **Au bar HOMRA**

Après le départ du clan Bleu tout redevint normal : Mikoto s'allongea sur le canapé tout en s'endormant, Anna s'installa sur les jambes du Roi, ses billes rouges entre les mains, Yata était debout à parler avec Rikio dans un coin et Izumo était derrière le bar en essuyant un verre.

En remarquant ses billes rouges briller et flotter au milieu de la pièce, Anna les regarda faire curieuse, Izumo remarquant aussi se phénomène, interrogea la petite fille :

« Anna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi. Dit-elle tout simplement. »

En voyant l'attention de Yata et de Rikio était sur elle, la petite princesse se mit un peu à paniquer :

« Ce n'est pas moi, ce ne sont pas mes pouvoirs ! »

Les billes rouges se mirent à briller plus intensément éblouissant les personnes de la pièce à part Mikoto (toujours les yeux fermé) et Anna. Celle-ci regarda les orbes et murmura :

« Minuit… »

Alors que le prénom de la jeune fille sortit de ses douces petites lèvres, les yeux du Roi s'ouvrèrent d'un seul coup alors qu'un murmure provenant des orbes se fit entendre avant qu'un cri aigu résonnât dans le bar, brisant des verres, des bouteilles et les billes rouges d'Anna et obligea tout le monde à se boucher les oreilles au son.

 **Dans la chambre**

« Tenez là ! Cria l'infirmière sur ses assistants. »

L'infirmière se précipita sur les machines et attrapa une seringue et dirigea vers la jeune fille. Les assistants essayèrent tant bien que mal à la tenir sur le lit alors que l'infirmière lui injecta de la morphine dans son bras droit. Lentement, les cris, les tremblements, les flammes ainsi que les animaux disparaissaient, laissant Minuit pâle, encore un peu tremblante ainsi que pleurante sur le lit.

 **Au bar HOMRA**

Quand tout se calma, les membres du clan présent dans le bar retira leurs mains de leurs oreilles et regardèrent autour d'eux.

« Ça, c'était quoi ? Demanda Yata paniqué.

\- Minuit… Déclara Anna.

\- Ben quoi Minuit ? Demanda Rikio perplexe.

\- Elle a besoin d'aide. Répondit Mikoto à la place d'Anna. »

Le petit groupe regarda leur Roi se lever et partir dans la direction de la porte, suivit rapidement d'Anna qui se saisit de sa veste et des trois autres garçons.

Leur destination : Tsubaki-mon

* * *

*Daemon : l'équivalent d'un familier.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

 **Au Tsubaki-mon**

L'infirmière retira ses boules quies, s'approcha et examina les yeux de Minuit. Faisant signe que c'était bon, tout le monde retira leur boules quies et sortit de la pièce. Une fois dehors, Seri, qui était beaucoup plus pâle, prit la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle dans un état second.

\- C'était un rejet.

\- Un rejet ?

\- Oui, ces capacités ont reconnu un nouveau danger et se sont battu contre lui.

\- C'est la première fois que ça lui arrive ? Demanda le Roi Bleu.

\- Non mais c'est la première fois que son action soit si violant au point d'activée ses pouvoirs à l'extérieur.

\- A l'extérieur ? Demanda le Lieutenant perplexe.

\- Oui, habituellement les effets étaient internes ou ne produisaient que des saignements mineurs, c'est la première fois que je vois un rejet aussi radical et j'ai bien peur que la morphine ne suffisse pas à la calmer à l'avenir.

\- Pourquoi ? Continua le Lieutenant.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ses capacités augmentes tous les jours, nous forçant à faire de plus grandes doses.

\- C'est exact. Acquiesça le Quatrième Roi.

\- Si ses pouvoirs ne stagnent pas, les injections la rendrons dépendante ou, dans les pires des cas, la tueront. Déclara un des assistants.

\- Et si on lui faisait accomplir sa mission maintenant ? Demanda Munakata.

\- Elle n'est pas encore prête ! Cela pourrait la tuer aussi ! Ce qu'il faut c'est de trouver un canalisateur assez puissant pour contenir ses pouvoirs. S'exclama le deuxième assistant.

\- Un canalisateur ? Demanda Seri.

\- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose l'aidant à se concentrer et d'absorber ses pouvoirs à un niveau acceptable le temps de trouver une solution.

\- C'est trop dangereux de la mettre en contact avec des gens, après tout c'est pour ça qu'on la garde enfermé ici. Déclara Munakata.

\- Mais on pourrait essayer. Commença l'infirmière. Après tout ça a bien marché quand Fushimi lu servait de canalisateur à l'époque. Fit-elle remarquée.

\- Oui, du moins jusqu'à que ses pouvoirs deviennent si puissant qui le brûlèrent. Remarqua Seri.

\- Et même dans le cas où ça fonctionnerait, il faudrait que cette personne ou objet soit extrêmement puissant. Déclara le Roi.

\- Oui, je le craints. Répondit l'infirmière. »

Alors qu'ils discutèrent pour trouver une solution à leur problème, l'alarme se déclencha dans tout le bâtiment signalant des intrus. Le Capitaine et le Lieutenant se précipitèrent en direction de la salle principale alors que l'équipe médicale prirent soin de Minuit.

Dans toute la base, on pouvait voir les soldats courir dans tous les sens pour se préparer au combat approchant à grand pas. Seri se mit en position de combat avec les autres soldats dans la cour et attendirent pour dégainer leurs épées.

Arrivant dans la salle principale, le Roi remarqua qu'un seul homme n'était pas parti pour protéger la base :

« Va te mettre en position, Fushimi. Ordonna le Quatrième Roi.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que j'y aille.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? Demanda Munakata perplexe.

\- Nos visiteurs ne sont d'autre que Mikoto et Anna et ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir attaquer. Fit remarquer le jeune homme en pointant l'écran devant lui. »

Munakata regarda l'écran de plus près et n'y vit le Troisième Roi les mains dans les poches ainsi une cigarette à la bouche ne bougeant pas d'un poil et accrocher à lui, la petite fille aux cheveux blanc tenant son gilet comme à l'accoutumer.

 **Dans la cour**

Seri s'avança, une main sur la garde de son arme et s'adressa au jeune homme devant elle :

« Que faites-vous là ? Demanda cette dernière.

\- Je veux parler à votre Roi.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler avec le Capitaine ?

\- De la gamine. Répondit Mikoto.

\- Et où sont les autres membres de ton clan ?

\- Ils sont restés au bar. Répondit cette fois Anna avec une petite voix. »

Le Lieutenant les toisa quelques minutes avant de se tourner vers le bâtiment et de marcher vers celui-ci. Les deux « intrus » la suivirent lentement tout en regardant les soldats se remettre à leur travail.

Passant par deux grandes portes en bois, le Roi et la princesse arrivèrent, escortés par Seri, dans le bureau du Roi Bleu. Les deux invités indésirables restèrent debout malgré les sièges libres. Munakata ne prit la peine de les regarder et reprit son puzzle tranquillement.

Aucun des deux partis ne voulurent prendre la parole en premier, laissant donc un silence pesant dans la pièce, du moins jusqu'à ce que des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et que les doubles portes s'ouvrèrent en volets, les claquants contre les murs avec violence, faisant apparaître l'adolescente que le Roi et la princesse sont venus chercher. Minuit s'avança à grand pas vers le bureau du Roi Bleu suivi par un tigre en flamme, sans prendre compte des deux invités, et claqua ses deux mains sur le bureau avec une fureur à peine contrôler qui fit sursauter tout le monde (et ouais même ce cher Mikoto). Le Tigre s'assit au pied de de la jeune fille alors que celle-ci foudroya le Capitaine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêta à crier sur le Capitaine, des soldats accompagnés de l'infirmière arrivèrent et attrapèrent Minuit par les bras le temps qu'on lui administre des calmants et qu'elle arrêta de se débattre. Le tigre disparut en même temps que l'adolescente fut calmée. Ils entraînèrent la jeune fille dans sa chambre sous les regards de stupeur de Mikoto et Anna, qui ne surent quoi faire et dire devant cette "opération".

« Je croyais que la morphine devait l'assommer pendant 30 minutes. Fit remarquer le Capitaine.

\- Les effets ont diminués.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que son organisme s'y est habitué et donc il l'élimine plus vite. Expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Et vous lui avait donnée quoi ? Demanda Mikoto

\- Des calmants pour éléphants.

\- Pour... Commença le Quatrième Roi.

\- Son Aura... Coupa Anna. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Anna, qui regardait fermement la porta par laquelle Minuit fut traînée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a son Aura ? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Elle augmente à une vitesse folle...

\- C'est pour cette raison pour laquelle on lui fait des injections. Informa Munakata.

\- Son Aura... va... finir par... Commença Anna hésitante.

\- Elle va finir pas quoi ? Demanda l'infirmière sur les nerfs.

\- Elle va finir par exploser. Finit de dire la jeune princesse. »

Après cette déclaration, un grand froid s'abattit dans la salle.

« Que veux-tu dire par "exploser" ? Demanda Seri.

\- Son Aura va se libérer en masse et tout détruire sur son passage, en fait ce sera l'équivalent des dégâts que ferait une des épées de Damoclès lorsqu'elle tombera. Expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Et vous le saviez !? S'exclama Seri.

\- On avait envisager cette possibilité, c'est vrai.

\- Et vous n'avez rien fait pour éviter ce problème ? Demanda Mikoto. »

Alors que l'infirmière allait se justifier auprès du Quatrième Roi, une alarme bien plus forte et rapide que la précédente (celle des intrus si vous n'aviez pas compris), résonna dans toute la base suivit d'un fort et violent hurlement qui fit vibrer de tout le quartier général. Le bruit fut tellement violant que toute les personnes présentes se bouchèrent les oreilles.

« Que ce passe-t-il !? Cria le Capitaine.

\- C'est l'alarme spéciale Minuit ! Cria l'infirmière pour se faire entendre.

\- Elle sert à quoi !? Demanda Seri.

\- A nous prévenir quand ses pouvoirs enfin son Aura sont trop puissants et instables pour être continue et donc nous prévient d'un danger imminent. Informa l'infirmière. »

Alors qu'ils étaient dans leur discutions, ils ne remarquèrent pas Anna regarder ses billes rouges. Les faisant tomber au sol sous la chaleur qu'elles dégageaient, ces dernières se mirent à rouler hors de salle. Mikoto, ayant regardé la scène silencieusement, interrogea la petite fille qui se mit directement à marcher dans la direction de ses billes, accompagné par Mikoto.

Côté Mikoto et Anna

Mikoto et Anna suivirent les billes de celle-ci qui roulèrent au sol et les guidèrent dans différents couloirs avant de se taper plusieurs fois contre une porte. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se sont rapprochés des cris au point qu'ils étaient devant la porte qui cachait le cœur du dit bruit.

Mikoto regarda la porte intensément avant de laisser son Aura sortir en vague, défonçant la porte dans un énorme fracas, qui s'entendait à peine à cause des cris, et ils s'élancèrent dans la salle sans attendre que la fumée se soit dissipée, suivant les billes.

Côté de Munakata, Seri et l'infirmière

« Mais elle va s'arrêter un jour cette alarme !? Cria Munakata un peu (mais vraiment un tout petit peu) irrité.

\- Elle s'arrêtera quand L'aura de Minuit diminuera à un état stable ! Déclara l'infirmière en criant.

\- Il est peut-être temps de l'emmener à l'ardoise ! Déclara Seri par-dessus l'alarme. »

Le Capitaine et Seri retardèrent l'infirmière, attendant son approbation. Celle-ci prit quelques minutes de réflexion avant de hochet la tête.

Sans plus tarder, ils partirent en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille jusqu'à ce qu'en chemin, l'alarme ainsi que les cris s'arrêtèrent tout aussi vite qu'ils avaient complètement.

Après s'être regardés, les trois personnes se remirent à courir comme des forcenés pour arriver le plus vite devant la chambre de Minuit.

Pendant ce temps du côté Mikoto et Anna.

Quand ils furent à l'intérieur de la pièce, les billes les guidèrent vers un lit à deux places au drap blanc, se trouvant au milieu de la pièce conte le mur en face de la porte avec Minuit enchaînée dessus.

Quand ils virent Minuit branchée à deux machines, avec des perfusions, des patchs et se tordant dans tous les sens, ils furent choqués, enfin surtout Anna, Mikoto, avait plus un regard perplexe.

A peine les billes arrivèrent au niveau de Minuit, elles explosèrent en mille morceaux. Anna n'attendit pas une seconde, courra au chevet de la jeune fille et lui prit sa main droite entre les siennes. Dès que la benjamine rentra en contact avec son aînée, celle-ci arrêta de se tordre dans tous les sens.

Mikoto étudia un moment la mine douloureuse qu'affichait l'adolescente puis s'approcha d'elle et lui arracha les patchs et les perfusions de son corps avant de brûler les deux machines. Aussitôt fait le visage de Minuit ainsi que son corps se détendirent et ses cris disparaissaient.

Des flammes sortirent de son corps faisant apparaître un lion, un tigre et un dragon, les trois recroquevillés les uns contre les autres dans un coin de la pièce en produisant des petits gémissements de douleur.

Le lion (Rumulus) se leva et s'approcha D'Anna avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur les genoux de cette dernière. Mikoto regarda les deux autres animaux toujours dans le coin et les virent se lever. Le lion se redressa et alla se frotter la tête contre le dragon et le tigre qui firent de même. Ensuite tous trois se retourna vers les deux humains et leur firent un signe de remerciement. Après Ce signe de politesse les deux félins disparurent dans l'air. Le dragon regarda encore les deux personnes, s'approcha du Roi Rouge avant de baisser sa tête, et de la relever en le regardant quelques minutes droit dans les yeux, puis disparut en ne laissant qu'un mot dans l'esprit de Mikoto :

« Merci. Lui fit une voix de femme. »

Le Troisième Roi regarda Minuit, qui avait un faible sourire sur les lèvres, tout en prenant une bouffer de sa cigarette, avant de lever sa main droite et de glisser les quelques mèches de cheveux, qui c'étaient échappés de la queue de cheval, derrière l'oreille de la jeune fille. Une fois il laissa sa main tomber sur la main gauche de l'adolescente sans voir que son sourire s'agrandit.

Côté Munakata, Seri et l'infirmière.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte, enfin ce qui était à un moment une porte est maintenant cette dites porte ainsi qu'une partie du mur totalement détruit et à l'intérieur une Minuit calme avec un sourire joyeux et serein jouant sur ses lèvres, avec Mikoto d'un côté du lit, ayant sa main reposante sur celle de Minuit, Anna, à l'opposé de Mikoto, tenant l'autre main de son aînée entre ses deux mains frêles, et tous les patchs et perfusion arrachées ainsi que les deux machine complètement carbonisées.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Minuit tourna la tête pour regarder autour d'elle et se rendit qu'elle ne vit absolument rien. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait était plongée dans le noir le plus total. Seul ses sens lui indiquèrent les différents éléments qui l'entourait ; comme le fait qu'elle senti des remorqueurs au niveau des poignets et des chevilles, l'empêchant de bouger et de la maintenir sur quelque chose de moelleux, qu'elle présuma être un lit.

En regardant vers le haut, elle commença à voir une ligne de lumière, s'élargissant en même temps que le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant atteignit ses oreilles. Regardant dans la direction de la lumière, elle y découvrit deux silhouettes d'hommes se dessiner à contre-jour se diriger vers elle, suivi de trois autres hommes.

Un des inconnus referma la porte, plongeant de nouveau la pièce dans les ténèbres. Apparemment elle fut la seule à être perturber par le manque de lumière car elle entendit clairement les cinq hommes se déplacer tranquillement autour d'elle.

Elle sursauta de surprise en sentant quelque chose de froid toucher sa cheville gauche, juste au-dessus du lien qui la maintenait attachée à un coin du lit. Ce sursaut fut vite suivi par un courant d'air froid couvrant la totalité de sa jambe gauche suivi de sa jambe gauche. Quand elle sentit une paire de mains courir le long de ses deux jambes, à présentes nues, elle se mit à paniquer et à se débatte contre les liens la maintenant cloués au lit.

« Tenez-la ! Les liens vont céder ! Ordonna la voix grave de l'homme au niveau de ses jambes. »

Quatre paires de mains attrapa chacune une extrémité de son corps (bras et chevilles) et les tinrent fermement faisant couiner de douleur la jeune fille.

« Tu vas te laisser faire tranquillement, ma petite. Lui susurra la même voix se trouvant à présent au-dessus d'elle. »

Elle sentit quelque chose forcer l'entrer de sa bouche violemment lui donnant un réflexe vomitif qu'elle a retenu avec difficultés avant de mordre fortement la chose se trouvant dans sa bouche.

« Oh putain de merde ! Hurla l'homme en se tenant les doigts. Sale petite garce, tu vas le regretter ! Continua-t-il avant de le gifler violemment. »

Minuit sentit les larmes lui piquait les yeux en sentant la brûlure au niveau de sa joue. Elle sentit une légère piqûre sur sa jugulaire. Elle entendit des bruissements de vêtements autour d'elle et c'est à ce moment-là qu'elle commença sérieusement à être apeurée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêta à hurler quelque chose de plus gros s'enfonça profondément dans sa bouche et quand elle voulut mordre de nouveau le corps inconnu qu'elle avait en bouche mais deux mains lui ont maintenu sa bouche grande ouverte l'empêchant ainsi de sortir ses dents ou de retirer sa bouche. Au bout d'un moment, elle ressentir un engourdissement parcourir tout son corps, le faisant se détendre et l'envoya dans un sommeil quasi profond. Malgré son état comateux, elle essaya encore de se débattre sans succès. Une fois qu'il se déversa dans la bouche de la jeune fille, l'homme se glissa entre les jambes de Minuit laissant ainsi sa place un autre. Les deux autres profitèrent qu'elle soit complètement shootée pour lui détacher les poignets et les chevilles, qui une fois libérés, tombèrent mollement sur le matelas.

L'homme se trouvant entre ses jambes, ouvrit encore plus les jambes de la jeune fille et les firent tenir par ses deux collègues pour les garder bien ouvertes. Il profita de ce fait pour arracher les sous-vêtements brusquement de Minuit avant de s'enfoncer en elle violemment en poussant un râle de jouissance.

« Non ! Cria l'adolescente. »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Minuit se redressa, les yeux grands ouverts et haletante dans un lit, faisant glisser les draps, dans lesquels elle se trouvait, au niveau de sa taille.

Izumo et Yata rentrèrent les premiers dans la chambre suivit d'Anna et Mikoto. Izumo se précipita auprès de la jeune fille tout comme Anna, Mikoto resta un peu en retrait et Yata était, lui complètement paralysé devant une Minuit en sous-vêtements.

Izumo approcha sa main près de l'adolescente, prêt à la toucher mais celle-ci recula brusquement, tombant du lit et se retrouvant assise au sol, se couvrant de ses bras du mieux qu'elle pût. Anna se pencha à la hauteur de son aînée avec un grand préoccupé visible dans ses yeux, Yata recula au mouvement brusque de l'adolescente. Izumo regarda Mikoto quand celui-ci bougea vers son armoire, prit un tee-shirt et le donna à Minuit sans la regarder, ayant pris le message, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce tourna le dos à l'adolescente alors qu'elle enfilait le tee-shirt surdimensionné

« C'est bon. Les informa-t-elle d'une voix encore tremblante. »

Izumo et Anna l'aidèrent à se remettre sur le lit, la cadette lui mit la couverture jusqu'en haut des cuisses et Minuit la sera dans ses poings, le regard braqué sur celles-ci, n'osant pas regarder les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Anna vint s'installer à côté d'elle sur le lit et posa une main au-dessus des siennes, faisant relever la tête de l'adolescente vers sa benjamine. La plus jeune lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui enlever doucement les draps des poings serrés de Minuit, celle-ci se laissa faire tranquillement alors qu'Anna la prise dans ses bras.

Les garçons regardèrent la scène avec des sourires (y compris Mikoto) et pouffèrent ne voyant Anna sortir des bras de Minuit et s'agita comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Anna descendit du lit et regarda Mikoto longuement. Celui-ci sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait car il fouilla la poche de sa veste pour en sortir un objet non-identifié, qu'il confia à la petite fille devant lui.

A peine eut-elle l'objet en main, qu'elle courra sur le lit auprès de Minuit et lui tendit l'objet, qu'elle prit avec étonnement :

« C'est pour te réconforter de tous ce qu'on te fait endurer. Répondit-elle. Et c'est goût fraise. Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Minuit rigola en voyant que sa cadette avait répété la phrase de leur rencontre en la modifiant un peu. Le rire de l'adolescente brisa la tension de la pièce rapidement, enlevant une pression des épaules des personnes présentes.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose en particulier ? Lui demanda Izumo.

\- Un chocolat chaud avec une tonne de marshmallow. Déclare-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

\- Je ne pense pas pouvoir mettre une tonne mais je vais en mettre le plus possible. »

Izumo quitta la pièce pour préparer la commande de Minuit ainsi que ramener quelques boissons. Yata s'effondra de travers sur le lit, un peu en-dessous des pieds de l'adolescente, en poussant un grand soupir et pour l'embêter Minuit et Anna prirent des coussins et le frappèrent avec tout en riant. Mikoto alla ouvrir la fenêtre, se reposa dans son fauteuil et alluma une cigarette en regardant les trois plus jeunes faire une petite bataille de polochons.

Après quelques minutes, une fois les gosses calmés, Izumo débarqua avec un plateau remplit de boissons qu'il distribua :

« Alors... Un café pour Mikoto... Un jus de grenadine pour Anna... Un verre d'eau pour Yata... Un café pour moi et... Un chocolat chaud avec supplément de marshmallow pour notre invitée. Récita le barman en donnant les boissons. »

Les trois plus jeunes remercièrent Izumo alors que Mikoto lui fit qu'un signe de la tête.

« Alors... Comment je me suis retrouvée ici en sous-vêtements ? Demanda Minuit après avoir pris une gorgée de sa boisson chaude. »

Un son d'étranglement se fit entendre et tous tournèrent leur attention vers Yata pour découvrir un Yata toussant et rouge comme une tomate. Izumo secoua la tête d'exaspération alors que Minuit et Anna explosèrent de rire.

« Alors c'était vrai !? S'exclama Minuit entre deux rires.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Yata une fois calmé mais toujours avec une rougeur aux joues.

\- Que... Que tu es gêné... Sur ce qui concerne les...fi...fill...filles. Essaya d'expliquer la jeune fille tant bien que mal entre ses rires.

\- Qui t'a dit ça !? Demanda le jeune homme.

\- Fushimi mais je ne voulais pas le croire puisque tu te comporter normalement avec Anna et moi.

\- Ce singe... Râla Yata dans sa barbe. »

Minuit l'écouta pester en même temps qu'elle mangea un marshmallow et de boire son chocolat chaud.

« On t'a emmené ici avec l'autorisation du Roi Bleu. Déclara de façon monotone Mikoto.

\- Et pourquoi vous m'avez emmené et pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtements ?

\- Je trouvais que tu étais trop en danger avec eux. Répondit Anna.

\- Ils étaient à moitié brûler et ils ne restaient plus que des lambeaux. Finit Mikoto.

\- Logique. Accepta Minuit avec un hochement de tête.

\- Maintenant que j'y pense... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer pour que tu hurles ? Demanda Yata.

\- Ça m'arrive à chaque fois qu'on me fait des injections mais ce n'est rien de bien grave, juste quelques cauchemars. Informa-t-elle.

\- Cauchemars assez violant au point de te faire cramer le plafond. Fit remarquer Mikoto. »

Les trois autres personnes levèrent le regard au plafond pour voir des traces de brûlures le recouvrir.

« Ce n'était pas là avant, ça ? Demanda dans un mélange d'incrédulité et de surprise.

\- Non.

\- Ah bah désolée. Fit-elle en se frottant l'arrière du cou. »

Mikoto haussa les épaules d'indifférence avant de retourner à son café comme si de rien n'était.

« Mais... Pourquoi on te fait des injections ? Demanda Anna.

\- Munakata vous l'a pas expliqué quand vous êtes venu ?

\- Si mais il vaut mieux avoir les deux versions. Répliqua Mikoto.

\- Pas faux mais malheureusement je ne peux pas vous dire grand-chose.

\- Dis-le quand même. Lui dit Izumo. »

Minuit les regarda avant de s'amuser avec les draps. Avec un froncement de sourcil assez confus, elle ouvra et referma sa bouche plusieurs fois avant de faire enfin sortir quelques choses :

« Même moi, j'ignore ce qu'ils me font mais je sais que ça à voir avec mon Aura ainsi que l'Ardoise. Ils me répètent qu'on me fait tout cela pour une mission "spécial". Comme certains l'on vu, mon Aura est très grande et très violente et, pourtant je ne fais partit d'aucun clan en fait je suis une Strain comme Anna mais contrairement à elle, je n'ai pas trouvé quelque chose qui aide au contrôle de mes pouvoirs. Donc le temps que mon état devient stable, on me fait des injections tous les deux jours pour essayer de diminuer mon Aura.

\- Et ils ont quel effets ces injections ? Demanda Yata.

\- Cauchemars, pertes de connaissance, paralysie du corps, hallucinations, corps mou, hémorragie interne ou externe et déconnexion de la réalité. Cita-t-elle tout en levant un doigt à chaque fois.

\- Et tu subis ça depuis quand... ? Demanda Izumo choquée.

\- Depuis mes 5/6 ans je crois, je ne me souviens plus vraiment.

\- Et ta famille est d'accord avec ça ? Demanda Mikoto. »

Minuit sera les poing froissant les draps par la même occasion et fronça encore plus les sourcils.

« Je suis orpheline de naissance. Déclara-t-elle simplement. »

Un blanc tomba dans la salle alors que les quatre autres personnes l'observèrent silencieusement. Ce fut le bruit d'un téléphone sonnant qui sortit tout le monde de leur transe. Minuit releva la tête et regarda Izumo qui répondit à l'appel.

« C'était Seri, elle va bientôt venir ramener de nouveau vêtements à Minuit. Informa Izumo après avoir raccroché.

\- Tu peux prendre une douche avant qu'elle arrive. Lui dit Mikoto.

\- Mais... Commença à protester Minuit.

\- Je te mettrais les vêtements à l'intérieur. La rassura Anna.

\- Je veux bien mais...

\- Pas de mais, vas-y. Lui dit Yata.

\- C'est la porte à gauche en sortant de la chambre. Finit Mikoto.

\- IL FAUT QU'ON M'Y EMMÈNE ! Finit par crier Minuit.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement Yata.

\- Peux pas bouger... Dit-elle en tournant la tête.

\- Les effets des injections ?

\- En partie, je peux me tenir debout mais pas marcher.

\- Et tu étais obligée de crier pour nous le dire ? Demanda Izumo.

\- Apparemment pour qu'une femme se fasse entendre, elle doit crier donc oui, j'étais obligée de crier. L'informa Minuit. »

Mikoto s'approcha de la jeune fille, lui retira les draps et passa un bras derrière ses genoux et l'autre bras dans le dos avant de la soulever. Il se tourna et passa facilement à travers la porte, se dirigea dans la direction opposée des escaliers, ouvrit une porte quelques mètres plus loin et laissa Minuit sur l'espace à côté du lavabo.

« Merci.

\- Tu peux te débrouiller à partir d'ici ? Demanda Mikoto en face d'elle.

\- C'est bon j'ai pas 5 ans non plus. Râla la jeune fille.

\- Et pourtant tu as besoin d'aide pour marcher. Se moqua Mikoto en quittant la pièce.

\- Ça ne compte pas ! Je ne peux pas marcher parce que je suis shootée aux médicaments ! Cria-t-elle à la porte à présent fermée. »


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Minuit descendit de son perchoir après quelques minutes, verrouilla la porte, commença à se déshabiller (en prenant soin de plier le t-shirt et le mettre à l'endroit qu'elle occupait quelques minutes auparavant) avant de rentrer dans la douche et de l'allumer. Elle régla le robinet sur l'eau froide (très froide), se mit dos à la porte laissant ses cheveux coulaient dans son dos.

En bas

Mikoto venait tout juste de descendre les escaliers que Seri faisait son apparition à la porte accompagnée de Fushimi.

Le silence régnait tellement dans la pièce que toute les personnes présentes arrivaient à entendre l'eau de la douche couler.

Anna récupéra le sac contenant les vêtements de Minuit et lui monta.

Les membres du clan rouge foudroyèrent les deux arrivant avec des regards de colère pour certains et des regards de dégoût pour les autres.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Seri.

\- Elle v... Commença à répondre Izumo.

\- C'est que maintenant que vous vous préoccupait de son bien être ? Lança Mikoto froidement.

\- Je m'en suis toujours préoccupée. Rétorqua le Lieutenant

\- Si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne pas avoir arrêter tout ça ? Après tout, ça la fait vivre plus un enfer qu'autre chose ! S'exclama Yata.

\- On ne peut pas en tout cas pas avant qu'elle se soit trouvé un totem ou en catalyseur si vous préféraient. Répondit Fushimi. »

Après quelques minutes de silence, tout le monde se tournèrent vers les escaliers en entends des bruits de personnes courant et très vite ils virent Anna courir et se blottir contre Mikoto, cachant son visage contre lui.

Retour dans la salle de bain au même moment.

Anna toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas :

« Yep ? Fit la voix étouffer de l'adolescente.

\- Je t'emmène tes vêtements. Répondit Anna.

\- Attends deux petites minutes princesse. Déclara Minuit. »

Anna patienta et son aînée marmonner quelque chose avant d'entendre le verrou de la porte être enlevé et de voir la poignée s'abaisser faisant s'ouvrir un peu la porte. La "princesses" poussa la porte, qui s'ouvrit sur une Minuit dos au mur, dans une serviette rouge et se bataillant pour garder tous ses cheveux dans la serviette sur sa tête.

« Stupide cheveux. Râla Minuit. »

Anna gloussa avant de rester figée sur place. Ayant les cheveux relevés et le corps couverte que d'une serviette, la plus jeune avait une vue sur le dos de l'aînée. Elle pouvait de nombreuses cicatrises de toutes tailles et formes recouvrir son dos même si la plupart était cachées par des tatouages mais une plutôt grande et longue lui barrée le dis de l'épaule droite et disparaissait sous la serviette attira son attention. Elle étouffa une exclamation d'horreur devant le dos meurtrie faisant retourner Minuit vers elle.

« Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle préoccupée.

\- ...

\- Aaaannnnnnaaaa ? Fit-elle en secouant sa main devant les yeux devant les yeux de la jeune fille.

-...

\- Hé réponds moi ! Fit Minuit paniquée. »

Anna laissa tomber le sac et parti en courant sous le regard inquiet de Minuit. Celle-ci prit le sac et récupéra les vêtements dedans. Alors qu'elle allait enfiler son t-shirt, son regard tomba sur celui poser à côté de l'évier. Après réflexion elle reposa le sien et enfila celui de Mikoto avant d'attraper le sac et de descendre.

En bas

Tout le monde regarda les épaules de la princesse tremblaient et Mikoto savait qu'elle pleurait puisqu'il sentit ses larmes mouiller son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Minuit va bien ? Fit Izumo qui fut le premier à parler.

\- Yep, je vais bien mais je pense qu'elle à était traumatisée par ce qu'elle vu. Fit une voix dans les escaliers. »

Les HOMRA regardèrent Minuit arriver tranquillement, le sac sur son épaule, la serviette déplier en train de frotter c'est cheveux.

La jeune fille balança le sac dans la direction de Fushimi, qu'il attrapa habilement, et défia les deux membres du clan Bleu de dire quelque chose, ce fut Seri qui ouvrit la bouche en première :

« Ce n'est pas le t-shirt que j'ai choisi. Dit-elle en l'observant de haut en bas.

\- Je sais. Répondit négligemment la jeune fille.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je suis plus à l'aise dans celui-ci. Continua Minuit en haussant les épaules.

\- T'as l'air d'un sac à patate. Fit remarquer Fushimi.

\- Tu sais qu'est-ce qui te dit le sac à patate ? Je t'em... Commença Minuit. »

La jeune fille s'arrêta dans sa phrase et fixa Anna avant de regarder de nouveau Fushimi.

« Seni rahatsız ediyorum. Reprit-elle finalement avec un sourire.

\- C'est quoi cette langue ? Questionna Yata.

\- Du Turc. Répondit-elle supplémentaire.

\- Parce que tu sais parler le Turc ? Demanda Rikio.

\- Avec d'autres langues. Répondit Seri.

\- Elle ressemble tout de même à un sac à patate. Répéta Fushimi.

\- J'avais compris la première fois. Répondit Minuit. Mais ça ne me dérange pas tant que je suis capable de bouger correctement. Continua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Minuit toisa Fushimi avant de se tourner vers les autres.

« Y-a-t-il un miroir sur pied ici ?

\- Dans la chambre d'Anna. Répondit automatiquement Izumo. »

Minuit s'apprêta à monter quand Izumo lui fit non de la tête, sortir de dernière le bar et monta à l'étage.

La jeune fille, en attendant, laissa la serviette sur le canapé, se dirigea vers Anna et se baissa, tenant en équilibre sur ses pieds. Elle tendit la main et ébouriffa doucement les cheveux de la Princesse. Celle-ci releva la tête et regarda son aînée, s'accrochant toujours à Mikoto.

Minuit leva la main et essuya ses larmes avec un sourire :

« Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas si grave que ça en a l'air. Essaya-t-elle de rassurer.

\- Mais... Il est...

\- Chut ! Faut pas le dire, c'est un secret entre nous deux. Dit-elle en posant son doigt sur ses propres lèvres avec un sourire. D'accord ? Reprit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- D'accord ! Répondit Anna avec un hochement de tête enthousiaste et un sourire.

\- Bien ! Je préfère mille fois te voir sourire que te voir pleurer pour quelque chose d'idiot. Lui dit-elle en lui embrassant le front. Que la terre est basse pour des géants comme moi. Déclara la jeune fille en se relevant et s'étirant.

\- J'ai le miroir ! Cria Izumo dans les escaliers. »

Minuit observa Izumo installer le miroir contre le bar avant de s'avancer et de se regarder. Elle devait avouer que le t-shirt était un peu trop ample mais ça poitrine compensait un peu cette amplitude par contre ça n'empêchait pas d'avoir un décolleté un peu plongeant. Le col en V laissa une vue sur son cou qui n'était habillé que par un petit collier en or avec un "Believe". Le t-shirt (blanc)lui arriver un peu au-dessus du milieu des cuisses et en-dessus un long leggin noir. Elle fronça les sourcils d'inconfort, observa encore son reflet.

« Tu vois ? Tu as l'air d'un sac. Déclara Fushimi, faisant lever les yeux de Minuit sur son reflet.

\- Non j'aime bien mais il manque quelque chose. Dit-elle les sourcils toujours froncés. »

Elle continua de se fixer puis fit glisser la manche droite du t-shirt de son épaule pour éviter d'avoir un décolleté plongeant. La manche, une fois au niveau de son triceps, laissa apercevoir la bretelle noire de son soutien-gorge et laissa ses cheveux tomber dans son dos. Une fois fait, elle sourit se sentant enfin satisfaite et se tourna vers les autres.

« Voilà pourquoi je n'étais pas à l'aise.

\- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a changé. Déclara Rikio perplexe.

\- Mon cher ami, sache que ce qui peut changer une personne (ou un objet ou un vêtement), peut être minime mais c'est ce qui peut faire toute la différence.

\- Ah.

\- Ça ne change pas grand-chose je trouve. Déclara Fushimi. Ça a fait plus perdre du temps qu'autre chose.

\- C'est toi qui a commencé en me taquinant ! S'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Vous n'allez pas commencés à vous disputer maintenant ! S'écria Seri.

\- On ne se dispute pas. Commença le jeune homme.

\- On discute avec enthousiasme. Finit l'adolescente.

\- Alors ne le faites pas avec autant d'enthousiasme.

\- Oui maman. Répondit les deux personnes de façon sarcastique. »

La plupart des personnes se mirent à rire de la dispute enfantine ainsi que des remarques.

Minuit regarda les HOMRA rire avec un faible sourire. En sentant quelque chose lui tapoter l'épaule, elle tourna le regarda pour découvrir Fushimi lui tenant un sac en bandoulière.

« C'est ton or... Commença le jeune homme. »

L'ancien HOMRA n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase que Minuit lui arracha la bandoulière, se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à tailleur avant de sortir son ordinateur et de l'installait sur ses jambes.

« Un merci serait gentil. Lui fit remarquer Seri. »

Minuit leva les yeux de son écran pour regarder une seconde Seri avant d'y replonger tout aussi sec.

« Ne jamais mettre un appareil électronique entre ses mains. Rappela Fushimi.

\- Je sais mais après 6 mois sans électronique ni internet, elle en a bien le droit. Répondit Seri.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir retiré pendant 6 mois ? Demanda Yata perplexe.

\- On l'a coupée du monde car elle essayer de s'enfuir de la base. Répondit Munakata à l'entrée du bar. »

Tout le monde regardèrent surprit l'entrée pour y trouver le Roi Bleu. Alors qu'ils le regardèrent tous surprit, seul Mikoto remarqua le corps de Minuit se raidir ainsi que la fureur dans ses yeux au son de la voix de Munakata. Il la regarda poser son ordinateur doucement au sol avant de le lever et de se tourner vers le Quatrième Roi. Avant même que les autres comprenaient ce qui se passait, Minuit fonça à une vitesse folle avant d'avoir deux bras s'enroulant autour d'elle, la stoppant brusquement dans son élan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Minuit se débattit dans les bras la tenant, tellement violemment que des flammes commencèrent à sortir de son corps mais à la surprise de tous, à la place que les flammes laissèrent apparaître un des daemons de Minuit (comme à la coutumier), l'intensité de son Aura baissa pour ne laisser qu'un doux halo entourant la personne la tenant et la jeune fille. La prise se relâcha et l'adolescente tomba au sol essoufflé et les yeux grands ouvert sous le choc.

Seri et Fushimi accoururent au côté de Minuit en un temps record. Alors que Seri s'apprêta à poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille des bruits d'animaux se firent entendre.

Minuit recula avant de se taper contre quelque chose de doux, quand elle leva les yeux elle aperçut le même lion que la dernière fois, assit derrière elle.

Tout le monde regarda autour d'eux pour voir des animaux en flammes bleues et rouges apparaître. Il y a eu de tout ; un chien, un phœnix, un dragon, un tigre, un chat, deux lions, un faucon, un loup et un corbeau.

Le chat et le faucon étaient de couleur bleu azur alors que le loup était bleu aussi mais on pouvait distinguer des petites nuances de rouge. Le chat se plaça sur les genoux de Seri, le faucon se posa sur l'épaule de Munakata et le loup se plaça au côté de Fushimi en asseyant sur ses pattes arrière.

Le chien, les lions, le phœnix, le tigre, le dragon et le corbeau dégageaient que des flammes rouges. Le chien apparaissait couché au pied de Yata, la tête sur les pattes, le phœnix, lui, se trouver derrière Anna, ses ailles légèrement courbées autour de la jeune fille, le corbeau se trouvait sur le bar à côté d'Izumo, le tigre était assis à côté de Minuit, le dragon était lui-même enroulé autour de l'adolescente, Rumulus était en face de Minuit en position d'attaque et le deuxième lion était derrière la jeune fille, cette fois-ci debout tout comme Rumulus.

Les deux lions s'affrontèrent du regard et se grognèrent pour une raison quelconque.

« C'est quoi tout ça !? S'exclama Yata affolé.

\- Ce sont des daemons. Déclara simplement Fushimi.

\- Daemon ? Demanda Anna perplexe.

\- C'est la forme animale de ton âme. Leur informa Minuit. Ton daemon grandit en même temps que toi, te suis partout où tu vas et mourra en même temps que toi. Continua-t-elle.

\- Mais on ne peut les voir. Déclara Izumo.

\- Exact. Affirma Seri.

\- Comment ils sont apparus ? Demanda Mikoto en sortant une cigarette.

\- Mes pouvoirs, Anna pourra faire la même chose quand elle maîtrisera les siens. Déclara Minuit en se levant. Et si tu veux fumer, c'est dehors. Reprocha la jeune fille à Mikoto en désignant la porte du doigt. »

Mikoto cligna des yeux perplexes avant de ranger sa cigarette dans son paquet. Minuit le fixa puis lui fit un grand sourire tout en caressant la tête du dragon.

Les deux lions à leurs pieds, fixèrent les deux humains la tête sur le côté puis Rumulus se glissa derrière les jambes de Minuit alors que l'autre se rassit sur ses pattes arrière entre Minuit et Mikoto.

L'adolescente gratta l'arrière de l'oreille gauche Rumulus mais celui-ci secoua la tête et poussa un petit grognement.

« Donc les daemons qui sont auprès de nous sont les nôtres ? Demanda Anna.

\- Oui. Affirma Munakata.

\- Et ils ont des noms ? Demanda Yata.

\- Non, c'est vous qui leur donnaient. Leur dit Minuit.

\- Et on peut en avoir plusieurs ? Demanda à son tour Izumo.

\- Non, seule Minuit à ce privilège. Informa Seri.

\- Tu as combien de daemons ? Demanda Mikoto.

\- Trois et c'est les trois qui sont auprès de moi. Dit-elle en désignant Rumulus, le dragon et le tigre. Au début je n'avais que Rumulus, puis en grandissant Ayana et Ayako sont apparu à leur tour.

\- Et qui est qui ? Demanda Anna.

\- Le lion, c'est Rumulus, le dragon ou plutôt la dragonne s'appelle Ayana et le tigre c'est Ayako, c'est une fille. Présenta l'adolescente. »

A la mention de leurs noms, chaque daemon baissa la tête en salutation. Rumulus partit auprès d'Anna et la laissa caresser son pelage. Ayana releva sa tête de la main de Minuit pour fixer Mikoto avant de se dérouler de sa maîtresse et de frotter sa tête contre celle du Troisième Roi et d'aller se blottir, elle aussi, contre Anna. Ayako s'allongea, sa tête sur ses pattes, et poussa une sorte de soupir d'exaspération faisant que Minuit la fixa. L'adolescente se baissa, se tenant en équilibre sur ses pieds, les jambes pliées et regarda son daemon avec perplexité.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse. »

La tigresse fixa sa maîtresse avant de détourner les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas compris, tu peux répéter ?

\- Euh... Elle n'a rien dit. Remarqua Yata.

\- Télépathie. Répondit Fushimi. »

Ayako releva la tête et regarda Minuit un peu plus longtemps avant de reposer de nouveau sa tête sur ses pattes. Minuit gloussa en passant sa main droite dans le pelage de feu de son daemon qui grogna d'agacement.

« Je sais que tu aimes que je te caresse dans le sens du poil alors fait pas genre. Lui fit Minuit.

\- Dis, on peut vraiment les appeler comme on veut ? Demanda Izumo.

\- Bien sûr mais il faut que vous soyez en harmonie avec votre daemon. Prévient Minuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Bah... En fait je ne sais pas. Fit Minuit en réfléchissant. Mais je sais que c'est un truc important à faire. Finit-elle en haussant les épaule.

\- Il faudrait peut-être rentrer, tu ne penses pas ? Demanda Seri. »

A peine eut-elle finit que plusieurs daemons se mirent à grogner en même temps que leurs maîtres se rapprochaient de Minuit et que celle-ci la fixait avec une grande hostilité.

« Elle n'ira nul par après ce qu'on a vu. Déclara froidement Mikoto se tenant derrière l'adolescente.

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Informa Munakata en s'approchant d'eux.

\- Vous lui laissez aucun choix ! S'exclama Yata.

\- Capitaine, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Commença à prévenir Fushimi. »

Plusieurs daemons se mirent sur le chemin ou attaquèrent Munakata pour l'empêcher de passer mais celui-ci les évita avec agilité avant de tendre la main vers Minuit. La jeune fille recula d'un pas, percutant son dos contre le torse de Mikoto et avant que la main la touche, une autre apparut dans son champ de vision, repoussant celle du Quatrième Rois alors qu'un bras s'enroula autour d'elle et que le lion (se trouvant à l'origine entre Mikoto et Minuit) grogna juste devant elle, dans la direction du Roi Bleu.

« Tu ne la touche pas.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ainsi Suoh.

\- Vrai, mais d'après comment Minuit s'est réfugiée dans les bras de Mikoto, je doute qu'elle veille vous accompagner. Déclara Izumo.

\- Elle doit y allait, tu l'as compris autant que moi. Fit Munakata en direction de Mikoto.

\- Pourtant elle a l'air d'aller très bien quand elle n'est pas avec vous.

\- Tu l'a vu se réveiller d'un de ses cauchemars ?

\- Cauchemar que j'ai à cause de vous ! Accusa Minuit.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Le fait est que tu es dangereuse y compris dans ton sommeil. Lui fit le Quatrième Roi.

\- C'est faux ! Je ne suis pas si dangereuse ! Nia la jeune fille en criant. »

Dès qu'elle commença à se mettre en colère, des flammes faisaient leurs apparitions et ses daemons se mirent à grogner plus fortement.

« Minuit, calme-toi tout va bien. Essaya de rassurer Seri.

\- C'est faux ! Tous ce que vous voulez c'est de m'enfermer et vous servir de moi comme une arme ! Explosa l'adolescente. »

Les flammes commencèrent à tout détruire autour d'elle. Des larmes coulèrent de leur propre chef des yeux de Minuit sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

Les HOMRA ainsi que les membre du Sceptre 4 ne s'avèrent quoi faire pour calmer la jeune fille.

« Vous avez fait de ma vie un enfer ! Tout est à cause de vous ! Hurla-t-elle. »

A son explosion, ses flammes se convergèrent tous vers Munakata mais s'évaporèrent avant même de l'avoir touché.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille, celle-ci était un peu plus détendue même si des larmes couvraient toujours son visage. Les daemons comme les humains remarquèrent le léger frottement fait par le pouce de Mikoto contre la hanche de Minuit, ce qui sembla l'apaiser lentement.

La tension du corps de la jeune fille se dissipa et elle glissa lentement au sol, sortant de la prise de Mikoto, sur ses genoux avant de se cacher les yeux avec ses cheveux et ses mains, continuant à pleurer. Anna s'écarta de Rumulus, d'Ayana et de son daemon pour se précipiter auprès de Minuit et de la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer.

Personne, à part Mikoto, remarquèrent le léger changement de lumière qui ne dura que quelque seconde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui avait fait pour qu'elle soit si détruire ? Demanda Izumo avec un ton rempli de reproche.

\- C'est plutôt ce qui n'ont pas fait. Répondit une voix grave. »

Tous regardèrent la personne ayant pris la parole. Un homme grand, musclé, aux yeux rouges et aux cheveux, courts, noir se tenait, les mains dans les poches de son jeans militaire, entre Ayana et le phœnix, près du canapé.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Seri la main sur la garde de son Bellflower (son sabre).

\- Une personne qui connait Minuit mieux que quiconque.

\- Comment êtes-vous rentré ? Enchaîna la jeune femme.

\- Il est là depuis le début. Répondit Mikoto.

\- Où est le lion de Minuit ? Demanda Yata curieusement.

\- C'est vrai, où est passé cet idiot de Rumulus ? Questionna Fushimi.

\- "Cet idiot", c'est moi. Répondit l'homme. »

Tout le monde (sauf Mikoto et Anna) fixa l'homme d'un air choqué.

« Attendez... Quoi ? Demanda Munakata.

\- Les daemons sont capables de changer de forme ? Demanda Izumo.

\- Oui mais on le fait rarement. Répondit Rumulus.

\- Donc tu es Rumulus, le lion de Minuit ? Questionna Yata.

\- Affirmatif. Répondit le lion en s'approchant d'Anna et de sa maîtresse. »

Une fois au niveau des deux jeunes filles, Rumulus se baissa pour être à leur hauteurs. Il tira Minuit sur lui pour qu'elle puisse s'accrocher à lui en façon koala (jambes et bras enrouler autour de lui) et lui caressa le dos tendrement tout en posant sa tête au-dessus de celle de l'adolescente.

« A que ça va mieux ? Demanda Rumulus après quelques minutes.

\- Un chouille. Murmura Minuit.

\- C'est déjà un bon début je trouve.

\- Peut-être. Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je pense que ce serait encore mieux si elle rigolait. Déclara Mikoto en s'asseyant au sol. »

Minuit tourna la tête vers le Troisième Roi et lui fit un sourire à pleines dents avant de remettre sa tête face au torse de Rumulus. Quelques minutes plus tard, les épaules de la jeune fille se mirent à trembler des petits sons s'échappèrent de sa bouche.

« Minuit ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Rumulus.

-...

\- Gamine ? Essaya encore le lion.

\- Gamine ? Demanda Yata perplexe.

\- Un des nombreux surnoms qu'elle a. Répondit seulement Rumulus. La chieuse ? Reprit-il avec un ton inquiet.

-... »

Rumulus pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de voir le visage de sa maîtresse, quand il eut réussi à avoir un angle adéquat, il l'a vu avec un sourire tremblant et avant qu'il le comprenne, Minuit se mit à rigoler de façon incontrôlable. Après les quelques minutes de choc passé ; Yata, Anna et Izumo se joignirent à son fou rire alors que Mikoto et Seri avaient un sourire en coin, Fushimi leva les yeux aux ciel, Munakata fronça les sourcils et certains animaux crièrent alors que d'autre ignorer tous simplement les humains.

« Saute d'humeur incontrôlable, premier symptôme de la dissipation des médicaments. Déclara Munakata. J'aurais pensé que ça ce serait produit plus tard.

\- Vous êtes doués pour casser l'ambiance, c'est fou. Fit Minuit. Est-ce que c'est un critère qu'il faut obligatoirement avoir pour rentrer dans le clan ? Continua la jeune fille.

\- Tu as repris du poil de la bête dis-moi. Enchaîna le Quatrième Roi.

\- Normal, j'ai mangé du lion. Vous devriez essayer ça ne vous fera pas de mal.

\- Elle a aussi retrouver son sens de l'humour, la petite. Remarqua Fushimi.

\- Je ne suis pas petite. Bouda la jeune fille. »

Munakata s'approcha de l'adolescente avec une paire de menotte sans qu'elle s'en aperçoit, son attention était sur le jeune homme avec qui elle se disputait. Alors que la jeune fille bougea ses bras dans tous les sens (surtout au-dessus de sa tête), le Quatrième Roi en profita pour lui mettre les menottes et de se reculer calmement. En sentant un remorqueur sur ses poignets, Minuit baissa ses bras pour voir ses poignets liés par des menottes, elle bougea les mains pour s'arrêter brusquement en sentant les menottes se resserrer.

« C'est un test ? Demanda Minuit

\- Tout à fait, si tu gardes les menottes, c'est que tu sais que tu es dangereux et que tu peux blesser les gens autour de toi et on repartira dans le calme le plus total. Commença Munakata.

\- Et dans le cas contraire ?

\- Dans le cas contraire, tu prends risque de tuer tout le monde et je serais obligé d'utiliser la manière forte pour t'emmener. Finit le Capitaine.

\- Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de pouvoir la toucher de nouveau. Grogna Rumulus. »

Minuit se releva doucement et posa sa main sur l'omoplate de son daemon avant de s'avancer vers le Quatrième Roi en tendant les mains en face d'elle.

« Je sais le risque que je prends et je sais que personne, à part Seri, Fushimi et vous, ne vous laissera m'emmener de force et donc je vous prierai de m'enlever ces saloperies de menottes.

\- Non.

\- Sûr ? Demanda la jeune fille sérieusement.

\- Oui. Déclara Munakata en la défiant du regard.

\- D'accord. Répondit l'adolescente en haussant les épaules. »

Tout le monde regarda Minuit bizarrement, cette dernière se mit dos au Capitaine, s'approcha d'Ayana et tendit les poignets vers celle-ci.

« Spali ih. Lui dit Minuit. »

Dès que l'ordre quitta la bouche de la jeune fille, la dragonne redressa la tête, ouvrit la gueule et cracha des flammes sur les bras de Minuit. Ayana ferma la gueule après quelques minutes puis s'enroula sur elle-même et ferma les yeux. Tous regardèrent Minuit qui se tenait debout, un tas de cendre à ses pieds et les mains intactes.

« Sachez une chose : le bois peut être brûlé. Dit-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers le Capitaine avec un sourire sournois.

\- Et la peau aussi normalement. Fit-il en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu quelques choses de normale avec moi depuis toutes ces années ? Demanda-t-elle sérieusement. Alors je crois que le terme "normal" ne s'applique pas à moi.

\- Ça s'est sûr, t'es loin d'être normal. Remarqua Fushimi alors que la jeune fille lui tira la langue.

\- Je suis désolée pour les cendres. Déclara Minuit dans la direction d'Izumo.

\- Pas grave, surtout que c'est une façon originale d'enlever des menottes.

\- Merci. Fit Minuit avec un grand sourire. »

La jeune fille se détourna et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé et s'y allongea, posant sa tête sur le corps d'Ayana, elle ferma les yeux et en quelques minutes seulement elle s'endormit profondément alors que Rumulus (qui avait repris sa forme animale) et Ayako s'installèrent au pied du canapé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Minuit ouvrit lentement les yeux pour regarder un plafond entièrement brûler. La jeune fille se redressa tellement vite du lit sur lequel elle était, qu'elle eût le tournis, après quelques minutes, celui-ci disparut et elle pût observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Un lit baldaquin deux place aux draps noirs, une double porte en chêne à la droite du lit, un bureau remplit de papier et autres juste à côté, un pouf poire sur le sol accompagné de quelques dossiers et de manette de console, une petite armoire en face du lit avec un écran plat juste au-dessus (accrochée au mur), une fenêtre sur rail à la gauche du lit et elle trouva ça étrange qu'elle soit ouverte.

« Bordel, ils m'ont tout de même ramené. Râla l'adolescente. »

Elle sortit des draps noirs, posa ses pieds doucement sur le sol, se leva et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre en s'aidant du mur. Une fois au niveau de celle-ci, elle prit la poignée et commença à la tirée pour la fermée mais s'arrêta en remarquant qu'elle chose au sol, elle s'abaissa doucement et regarda les cendres se trouvant au rebord de sa fenêtre en repassant toutes les personnes fumeur de son entourage.

« Je pensais que ta chambre était l'endroit où on te faisait les injections. Déclara une voix la faisant sursauter.

\- Nan, la pièce où vous m'avez trouvé, est un laboratoire spécialement conçu pour protéger les gens de mes pouvoirs, c'est ici ma vraie prison. Dit-elle en se relevant.

\- Je n'appellerais pas ça une prison mais plus un palace.

\- Les premiers temps oui, mais passe ta vie là-dedans sans pouvoir sortir et ça ne ressemble plus du tout à un palace.

\- Et il te donne la paperasse à faire. Déclara l'homme en regardant la tonne de papier sur le bureau.

\- Plus des affaires de disparition, des déclarations de viols possible et des petites recherches personnelles. Rectifia la jeune fille.

\- Viol possible ? Demanda l'homme surprit.

\- Tu verrais le nombre de fausse plainte de viol tout ça pour qu'un ou qu'une quelconque ex aille en prison, tu t'en sors plus, crois-moi. Dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit.

\- Ça représente quoi habituellement dans ce tas ? Demanda-t-il en pointant la tonne de papier.

\- La moitié parfois moins. Dit l'adolescente en secouant la main désintéressée.

\- Ah.

\- Dis-moi Mikoto, pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Je m'assure qu'ils ne te fassent rien.

\- Je suis surveiller par des caméras H24 ! Comment-tu veux qu'il m'arrive quelque chose ! S'exclama la jeune fille en montrant les murs de sa chambre dans de grand geste.

\- Alors pourquoi il y a des chaînes sur les coins de ton lit ? Demanda Mikoto avec suspicion.

\- C'est-à-dire que... Commença Minuit. »

Alors que la jeune fille allait se justifier, un coup à la porte l'interrompit et Fushimi rentra avec un chariot rempli de nourriture.

« Service de restauration. Déclara Fushimi en rentrant.

\- Enfin, je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais. Fit la jeune fille en marchant vers le chariot.

\- Estomac sur patte. Rigola Fushimi.

\- Jche t'emeche ! Déclara Minuit la bouche pleine.

\- Quoi ? Demanda le garçon entrain de rire à moitié.

\- J'ai dit : "je t'emmerde !". Répéta la jeune fille après avoir avalée.

\- Je t'aime aussi. Répondit Fushimi alors qu'elle lui tirait la langue. »

Mikoto regarda l'échange entre les personnes tranquillement dans son coin avant que Minuit se tourne vers lui et lui fit un geste de la main pour qu'il approche, ce qu'il fit sans trop de problème.

« Quoi ?

\- Sers-toi ! S'exclama la jeune fille en désignant le chariot de nourriture avec ses mains.

-...

\- Oh aller ! Il y a assez de nourriture pour au moins dix personnes là-dessus. Exagéra la jeune fille. Et je ne peux pas tout manger toute seule, je vous rappelle que je suis une fille.

\- Et il est où le rapport ? Demanda Fushimi en s'appuyant sur la poignée du chariot.

\- Ben il est dans le fait que je ne dois pas prendre poids ou il faudrait que je me mette au régime. Répondit l'adolescente. Faut déjà que je mis mette maintenant sinon comment voulez-vous que je garde un ventre si plat après ? Continua-t-elle en tapant sur son estomac.

\- Depuis quand tu te soucis de ton poids ? Demanda encore Fushimi septique.

\- Euh... Bonne question !

\- Je crois que c'est plus une excuse pour me faire manger. Interrompit Mikoto.

\- Tout à fait ! S'exclama l'adolescente. Tu vois, lui il comprend. Fit-elle à Fushimi. Et de toute façon, toi t'es un grand gaillard et tu as besoin de beaucoup de vitamines et de protéines pour rester en pleine forte et de rester en bonne santé. Continua-t-elle en tapant rapidement l'estomac de Mikoto.

\- En bonne santé ? Rigola Fushimi. Il se bousille les poumons en fumant comment veux-tu qu'il arrive à rester en bonne santé !?

\- Pas faux. C'est une habitude qu'il faut arrêter. Fit Minuit avec une voix sévère. Et en plus en étant plein de protéines et vitamines, tu arrêteras de siester.

\- Quand j'ai sommeil, je dors. Fit le Troisième Roi en haussant les épaules.

\- Veux pas savoir ! Fit-elle en essayant de garder son rire. Maintenant tu manges et c'est non négociable.

\- Ce que Minuit, Minuit l'obtient. Déclara Fushimi.

\- Et toi aussi tu manges. Ajouta la jeune fille en s'adressant au membre du clan bleu. »

Fushimi regarda Minuit puis commença à manger tout comme Mikoto. L'adolescente attrapa une des bouteilles poser et alla se s'assoir à tailleur sur le pouf poire en commençant à feuilleter les dossiers en face d'elle. Mikoto observa la jeune fille tranquillement avec de regarder Fushimi.

« Elle mange toujours aussi peu ? Chuchota le Troisième Roi en désignant la jeune fille d'un signe de la tête.

\- Je l'ignore. Répondit de la même façon Fushimi en causant les épaules.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda le plus vieux, interrogateur.

\- Habituellement, c'est un des hommes gardant la porte de sa chambre qui lui emmène ses repas.

\- Alors pourquoi c'est toi qui t'en es chargé aujourd'hui ?

\- Il n'y a pas longtemps, elle les a tous envoyé à l'hôpital salement amochés.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Pas à ce que je sache mais il faut avouer qu'elle se confie très peu aux gens. Fit Fushimi en gardant le regard braqué sur elle. En tout cas elle ne veut rien me dire au sujet de cette "accident".

\- Pourquoi elle se confierait aux gens qu'ils l'enferment comme un animal ? Faudrait être bête. Fit Mikoto avec un ton de reproche. »

Fushimi regarda son ancien roi avec surprise pour plusieurs raisons : 1) il a parlé plus que d'habitude et de 2) il a pris la défense de quelqu'un de complètement étranger à lui.

Mikoto attrapa un bol de ramen et vint s'assoir tranquillement à côté de la jeune fille puis lui tendit le bol.

« Non merci. Fit poliment la jeune fille.

\- T'es en pleine croissance, faut que tu manges. Fit le Troisième Roi.

\- Plus faim.

\- Tu as à peine mangé. Remarqua l'homme.

\- Ça me suffit amplement. Répondit la jeune fille.

\- Cherche pas, elle est trop têtue pour entendre raison. Intervint Fushimi.

\- Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé. Fit Minuit d'un ton agressif et en relevant la tête. Et je t'assure que ça me va parfaitement la quantité que j'ai mangé. Rassura la jeune fille au Troisième Roi. »

Mikoto tenait toujours le bol de ramen dans sa direction ce qui fit soupirer l'adolescente de résignation et qui prit le bol et les baguettes et commença à manger tout en lisant. Fushimi regarda l'action faite par la jeune fille avec étonnement, lui, qui avait tant de mal à la convaincre à faire quelque chose allant à l'encontre des principes de Minuit, se faisait battre par un roi qui ne connait rien de la jeune fille.

Quand Minuit eut fini son bol, elle se leva, le posa sur le chariot puis retourna s'assoir alors que Mikoto s'allongea tranquillement au sol, les bras derrière la tête.

Fushimi attrapa le chariot et s'en alla tranquillement en refermant les doubles portes.

« Interdiction de siester. Fit doucement Minuit quelques minutes après le départ de Fushimi.

\- Y'a rien d'autre à faire.

\- Tu n'as qu'à partir.

\- Et leur donner l'occasion de recommencer ? Commença le Troisième Roi en ouvrant un œil. Hors de question. Finit-il en refermant son œil.

\- Pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi ? Demanda la jeune fille confuse.

\- Va savoir. Fit-il en haussant les épaules. C'est peut-être parce que tu n'as pas eu peur de nous et que les membres du clan t'apprécient. »

Minuit observa l'homme à ses côtés puis se leva et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle attrapa un oreiller, se dirigea ensuite vers son armoire et prit une couverture. Elle retourna vers Mikoto et se pencha au-dessus de lui.

« Ça sera plus confortable avec ça, non ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant son oreiller. »

Mikoto ouvrit les yeux pour voir la jeune fille lui tendre un oreiller noir. Il enleva sa main gauche de sous sa tête pour attraper l'oreiller et installa celui-ci sous sa tête en faisant un signe de remerciement à Minuit.

La jeune fille reprit sa place à ses côtés, la couverture sur ses jambes, et recommença à lire ses dossiers.

Alors qu'elle eut fini de lire tous les dossiers au sol, la jeune fille les rassembla, les ramassa, se leva et les posa sur le bureau avant de prendre un nouveau tas. C'est quand elle revint sur ses pas qu'elle vit que Mikoto c'était endormi, en secouant la tête Minuit attrapa la couverture et lui mit doucement et en s'installant sur son pouf elle glissa ses pieds en-dessous de l'autre partie de la couverture qui n'était pas occupé par Mikoto.

Quelques heures après le déjeuner, Fushimi retourna vers la chambre de Minuit pour emmener la jeune fille faire un tour dehors. Il frappa comme à chaque fois et quand il ouvrit les portes, il découvrit Minuit endormi sur le sol au côté de Mikoto. Elle utilisait le bras gauche de l'homme comme cousin, la couverture se trouvait juste en-dessous de son menton, le bras droit de Mikoto entoura la taille de Minuit au-dessus des couvertures et le dos de la jeune fille collé au torse de l'homme. En voyant que les rayons du soleil s'approchèrent des deux personnes endormis, Fushimi s'approcha de la fenêtre et ferma le volet pour ne laisser que des petites bandes de lumière au sol. Après ça il sortit le plus calmement et ferma le plus silencieusement possible les portes, les laissant enfin se reposer tranquillement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Mikoto fronça les sourcils d'inconfort quand une ligne de lumière lui atterrit sur ses paupières, voulant se tourner pour retourner dormir, il sentit un poids sur son bras gauche l'empêchant tout mouvements. Le Troisièmement Roi, se releva un peu à l'aide de son bras droit, tout en ouvrant les yeux, pour voir Minuit endormie à côté de lui tout en se servant de son bras comme oreiller.

Il observa son entourage pour découvrir la salle plongée dans le noir et seules les petites bandes de lumières orangées laissées par le volet servait comme lumière.

Mikoto dégagea doucement son bras de sous la tête de la jeune fille, celle-ci se mit un bouger un peu mais demeura les yeux fermés, après s'être assuré qu'elle dormait toujours, il rassembla la couverture autour d'elle, la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit où il la posa en douceur. Quand elle fut installée dans son lit, il retourna récupérer l'oreiller au sol et le plaça sous la tête de l'adolescente.

Le Troisième Roi se dirigea vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrit en grand puis ouvrit légèrement le volet, s'appuya sur la cadre pour pouvoir fumer, mais avant qu'il ne puisse allumer sa cigarette, trois coups brefs se fit entendre à la porte. Pensant que c'était encore Fushimi, il prit pas la peine d'aller ouvrir et alluma sa cigarette mais quand il vit que personne ne rentrait, il se leva du cadre et alla ouvrit la double porte silencieusement.

« Suoh ? Fit la Lieutenant surprise. Fushimi a dit que vous dormiez.

\- Je suis debout depuis quelques minutes mais la gamine dort toujours.

\- Elle... Dort ? Demanda-t-elle toujours surprise.

\- Oui.

\- Pas de cauchemar ? Questionna la Seri.

\- À première vue, non. »

Mikoto s'enleva de la porte, la laissant ouverte et retourna à la fenêtre

« Fermez la porte doucement sinon elle pourrait se réveiller. Fit-il sans regarder Seri. »

Seri ferma la porte comme lui a indiqué le Troisième Roi puis s'aventura près du lit, s'y installa dessus, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide et passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même.

« Depuis combien de temps elle dort ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je dormais bien avant. Fit Mikoto après avoir souffler sa bouffée de fumée.

\- Au moins elle peut se reposer tranquillement pour une fois. Fit la femme en continuant de caresser les cheveux de Minuit.

\- Ça lui arrive rarement ?

\- Pour être honnête, je crois que c'est la première fois depuis ses 10 ans qu'elle dort aussi bien. Répondit Seri avec un sourire triste. Très souvent je me retrouve à penser à la libérer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

\- Le pourquoi elle est là.

\- Et les injections ?

\- Lui donner une possibilité de survivre à ce qu'on lui a préparé.

\- Et c'est sûr que ça va fonctionner ? Demanda Mikoto un sourcil levé.

\- Pas vraiment, c'est la toute première fois qu'on fait ça.

\- Donc, vous faites des injections d'on ne sait pas quoi à la gamine sans savoir si ça va réellement l'aider à survivre à sa "mission".

\- Dans les grandes lignes, oui. Confirma la femme.

\- C'est débile. Déclara Mikoto en écrasant sa cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre. »

Seri ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la sonnerie de son portable l'en empêcha et alors qu'elle sortit pour décrocher, Mikoto regarda la jeune fille se tourner dans son lit en gémissant avant d'enfuir profondément son visage dans l'oreiller en râlant après le bruit et de se rendormir finalement.

Mikoto s'approcha de Minuit, fixa le dos de sa tête, ainsi que ses épaules tendues, intensément et avant qui s'en rende compte, son Aura créa une demie sphère tout autour du lit, dégageant une douce chaleur qui détendit tout le corps de l'adolescente. Le Troisième Roi regarda autour de lui avant de s'approcher des chaines se trouvant dans chaque coin du lit de Minuit et d'en prendre une entre ses mains et en observant de plus près, il pût voir une pique à l'intérieur ainsi que du sang séché. Il fixa l'adolescente en soupirant et s'assit sur le bord du lit pas loin de ses jambes et en attrapa une, il lui enleva la couverture de sa jambe puis la regarda de plus près et très vite il discerna, malgré sa peau des plus pâle, une irrégularité cause par une fine cicatrise. Quand il caressa la cicatrise en passant son pouce dessus, il vit le corps de Minuit tressaillir et se débattre plutôt violemment de son emprise. La jeune fille roula sur le dos essayant de sortir de la prise de Mikoto en vain. Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui se passait, il se retrouva à plein ventre sur le lit, la tête maintenue enfoncer dans les draps par une main, un bras tordu dans le dos maintenu par l'autre main et Minuit chevauchant ses hanches, ces mains dégagement des flammes censées le brûler.

« Mikoto ? Demanda la jeune après quelques secondes.

\- Tu peux me lâcher ? Fit le Troisième Roi en regardant par-dessus son épaule. »

Minuit le regarda avant de se rendre compte dans quelle position elle se trouvait, elle descendit de son dos tout en lâchant ses mains et s'assit en tailleur emmêlant ses pieds dans la couverture.

« Je suis désolée. Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ?

\- Non.

\- Pas de trace de brûlure ?

\- Aucune.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Habituellement mes flammes fond des brûlures au troisième degré.

\- Ben pas sur moi. Fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Minuit l'observa un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche puis la referma plusieurs fois. Au bout d'un moment, voyant qu'elle ne se décidait toujours pas, il leva un sourcil en une question muette.

« J'ai deux questions mais je ne sais pas par la quelles commencer. Déclara la jeune fille en réponse.

\- Commence par la première qui te viens à l'esprit. Lui répondit Mikoto en s'allongeant sur le dos et en fermant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tu fais des cauchemars ?

\- Ça m'arrive, pourquoi ? Fit-il en ouvrant un œil.

\- Je t'ai senti te contracter durant notre sieste et tu as aussi laissé sortir ton Aura.

\- Je t'ai blessé ? Fit-il en se redressant.

\- Nan, bien sûr que non. Il s'avère que à moi aussi les flammes ne laissent pas de trace.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit Mikoto en se rallongeant. Et la deuxième question ?

\- Bah ce n'est pas vraiment une question mais plus une constatation.

\- Et qu'elle est telle ?

\- T'es cernes sont moins prononcés que les autres fois.

\- Ça doit être parce que j'ai plus dormi en une nuit qu'en une semaine.

\- Vrai ?

\- Vrai.

\- Cool alors. »

Minuit s'installa confortablement, le dos appuyé sur le mur, remit la couverture convenablement sur ses jambes et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pourquoi le volet est fermé ? Demanda la jeune fille confuse.

\- Il était déjà fermé quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai juste un peu ouvert pour fumer.

\- Oh... Fit-elle avec la bouche en forme de "O". Ça doit être Fushimi qui as dût les fermer en nous voyant dormir.

\- Pourquoi il serait revenu ?

\- Ça dépend, il est quelle heure ?

\- 5 heures je crois.

\- Alors ça devait être pour ma balade quotidienne.

\- "Balade quotidienne" ? Questionna l'homme en levant un sourcil. Quand tu dis ça, on dirait que t'es un chien. »

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut une langue tirée de la part de Minuit. Celle-ci se leva, alla jusqu'à son armoire et attrapa des vêtements avant de se diriger vers une porte se trouvant entre la fenêtre et son lit.

Mikoto attendit quelques minutes puis entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il s'assit sur le lit et observa Minuit, qui s'était changée entre temps et porté à présent seulement un leggins noir accompagné de chaussette noir, un t-shirt ample noir avec une sweat à capuche rouge et avait attaché ses cheveux en queue cheval avec un élastique rouge, lui tendre son t-shirt.

« Merci de me l'avoir prêté. Fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- De rien. »

Mikoto posa le t-shirt sur le lit et regarda de nouveau la jeune fille qui se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir entièrement le volet laissant la lumière orangée du coucher du soleil renter dans la chambre.

« Aller on va faire ta balade quotidienne. Fit Mikoto en se levant.

\- Quoi ?

\- On va sortir faire un tour.

\- Mais je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans un membre du Scepter 4.

\- Pas cette fois. Enfile tes chaussures on y va. »

Minuit attrapa ses converses rouges rapidement et les enfila en sautillant tout en essayant de suivre Mikoto à travers les couloirs. Une fois la tâche réussite, elle rattrapa le Troisième Roi et prit son bras pour le stopper et se mit en face de lui.

« On tu comptes aller comme ça ? Demanda l'adolescente les mains sur les hanches.

\- Dehors. Fit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

\- "Dehors" comme dans "là où il y a du bruit et des gens civilisés" ?

\- Oui.

\- Je ne peux pas aller dehors sans surveillance.

\- On t'interdis tous ou ça se passe comment ?

\- Sans une personne habilitée et qualifiée pour me neutraliser lors d'une perte de contrôle, j'ai aucun droit d'aller à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

\- Et qui est habilitée à ça ?

\- Seri, Munakata et Fushimi.

\- Rien que ça. Fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Par contre, il y a un endroit où je peux aller pour sortir qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'enceinte. Déclara-t-elle tout en avançant.

\- La cour ne compte pas ? Demanda Mikoto en suivant la jeune fille.

\- Non, ils ont trop peur que je veuille m'échapper... Fit la jeune fille. Encore... Ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes après.

\- Combien de fois tu t'es échappé ?

\- 5 fois et j'ai tentée plus de 1000 fois de m'échapper. Fit-elle après avoir réfléchie. Mais je me suis arrêtée après 6 ans à être ici.

\- Pourquoi t'as arrêtée ?

\- Ils ont menacés de faire tous ce qu'ils ont fait à un autre Strain et je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que je suis en train de vivre.

\- Même pas à la personne que tu déteste le plus ?

\- Même. »

Mikoto suivit Minuit un certain temps, essayant d'ignorer les regards étonnés des membres du clan bleues quand ils passèrent dans les couloirs mais laissa son Aura sortir dès que certains observaient la jeune fille avec un peu trop d'insistance à son goût et plusieurs fois il entendit l'adolescence rigolait dès que ses flammes touchaient un des soldats peu vigilants au danger.

Après quelques minutes, Minuit s'arrêta devant une porte coulissante en bois, l'ouvrir et rentra dans la pièce, suivi de Mikoto.

Le Troisième Roi ouvrit les yeux en grand d'étonnement. Un vaste jardin, seulement éclairé par la faible lumière du soleil passant à travers le plafond en verre, s'offrait à sa vue : un long chemin en béton zigzaguait entre des arbres et plantes qui étaient protégés par des barrières, des chaises et canapés tout le long, continuant jusqu'à un petit pont en bois sous lequel se trouvait un petit cour d'eau finissant dans un bassin un peu plus loin derrière, les amenant jusqu'à un autre petit îlot avec un chemin fait avec des pierres conduisant jusqu'à centre de l'îlot, où une grande fontaine en pierre, couverte de mousse et de lierre, trônait avec des bancs en bois à quelques mètres autour de cette dernière, formant un cercle parfait. À l'inverse de l'autre îlot, celui-ci était sauvage : les arbres et les plantes poussaient comme bon leur semblaient et le bruit d'animaux se faisait facilement entendre.

Minuit s'installa sur le bord de la fontaine et y plongea sa main, la bougeant un peu, créant une perturbation dans l'eau calme du bassin.

« J'ignorais qu'il existait un pareil endroit ici. Fit Mikoto après un moment.

\- C'est mon petit coin de paradis à moi. Fit-elle avec un sourire. C'est le seul endroit que j'aime ici.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ils l'ont créé d spécialement pour moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Au bout d'une demie année, "l'infirmière" pensait que si j'avais un endroit tranquille, serein où je pourrais me cacher sans soucis, sans aucune perturbation et surveillance, je me sentirais mieux et que j'aurais moins l'envie de m'échapper. Répondit la jeune fille en se levant et monter sur le rebord de la fontaine.

\- Et ça a marché ? Demanda Mikoto en suivant Minuit dans son tour autour de la fontaine.

\- Pas vraiment. »

L'adolescente s'apprêta à sauter de son perchoir quand une main se présenta devant elle. Minuit attrapa la main de Mikoto en le regardant bizarrement et pour toute réponse, il aida à descendre doucement.

« Une jeune fille ne devrait pas descendre comme un homme. Répondit simplement Mikoto en sentant toujours le regard de Minuit sur lui.

\- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! S'exclama la jeune fille en croissant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je ne supporte déjà pas que Seri et Munakata me disent ce que dois et ne dois pas faire une "Lady". Fit-elle avec un ton mélodramatique et en frappant ses cuisses avec ses mains.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça me fait ressembler à une fille. Marmonna la jeune fille.

\- Euh...Je n'ai pas entendu.

\- Ça me fait ressembler à une fille ! Cria la jeune fille.

\- Mais tu es une fille. Fit Mikoto avec évidence.

\- C'est ça le problème ! Fit Minuit en levant les bras en l'air avec exaspération et en commençant à quitter le chemin. J'ai horreur qu'on me traite différemment parce que je suis une fille ! Continua-t-elle en avançant à travers les grands feuillages les poussant violemment.

\- En gros tu ne supportes pas les règles de bienveillances. Remarqua Mikoto avec amusement en soulevant les grandes feuilles des palmiers de son passage.

\- C'est ça. Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui pour lui sourire. »

Mikoto suivit Minuit tranquillement la rattrapant à chaque fois qu'elle trébuchait. Plus ils s'enfoncèrent dans la "forêt", plus cette dernière devint dense et moins ils arrivèrent à voir où ils mettaient leurs pieds dû à la lumière du soleil qui disparut entièrement. Mikoto s'apprêta à laisser des flammes sortir de sa main pour les éclairer quand Minuit s'arrêta, tourna vers lui et secoua la tête en posant ses mains sur la sienne.

« Ne fais pas ça.

\- Pourquoi ? On ne voit rien, autant avoir de la lumière.

\- Tu vas les faire fuir.

\- De quoi tu... »

Mikoto s'arrêta dans sa phrase quand il vit des points de lumière commencer à apparaitre dans toute la "forêt". Le Troisième Roi posa son regard sur la jeune fille devant lui, pour y voir les yeux de cette dernière scintiller de joie et de bonheur en voyant les points de lumière s'élever autour d'eux.

« Des lucioles ? Demanda Mikoto surprit.

\- Oui. Répondit doucement Minuit. »

La jeune fille lâcha la main de Mikoto, s'enfonça à reculons plus profondément dans la végétation en veillant à garder son regard encré dans celui du Troisième Roi. Elle étendit ses bras de chaque côté d'elle, inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux avant de se laisser tomber en arrière avec un large sourire sur le visage. Mikoto se précipita vers elle dans l'espoir de la rattraper mais il fut trop tard, la jeune fille tomba à plat sur le dos dans un tas de feuille et plante, faisant s'envoler quelques pétales, qui s'instillaient sous la lumière des lucioles, ainsi que des lucioles refusant de se monter. L'homme regarda l'adolescente étalée dans le tas au sol, se demandant comment elle eut réussi à se mettre des herbes et des petits pétales dans les cheveux, alors que celle-ci regardait le plafond avec le même sourire que tout à l'heure.

Le Troisième Roi eut une idée qu'il était sûr plairait à la jeune fille et à la place de lui en parler il l'exécuta sans attendre. Il leva sa main droite, paume vers le haut et laissa son Aura sortir un tout petit peu ne faisant qu'une petite flamme. Quand la lumière devint à peu plus présente et qu'une chaleur se fit sentir. Minuit se redressa et lança un regarda vers Mikoto. Elle se leva en un bond, se précipita vers lui et essaya de lui attraper la main qu'il avait levée dans les airs à son approche.

« Arrête ! S'exclama l'adolescente. Tu vas les faire fuir ! Paniqua la jeune fille.

\- Je veux juste essayer quelque chose. Essaya de se justifier Mikoto.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Fit-elle en secouant la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elles partent ! J't'en prie... Supplia la jeune fille en s'accrochant à sa veste. »

Mikoto observa la jeune fille qui le regardait avec un désespoir certain et des yeux larmoyant puis diminua son Aura pour qu'on ne reste plus qu'une bébé flamme reposant dans sa main, faisant que l'éclairage s'assombrit de nouveau et, en descendant sa main lentement la mit à la hauteur du visage de Minuit, sortit sa main gauche de sa veste pour la poser sur l'épaule droite, se trouvant dénudée, de l'adolescente et de frotter doucement son pouce sur sa peau dans un geste de réconfort.

« Tu n'aimes pas l'obscurité ? Demanda Mikoto au bout d'un moment.

\- Pas vraiment... Commença la jeune fille. Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu peur du noir. Se résigna l'adolescente sous le regard de Mikoto. »

Le Troisième Roi fixa la jeune fille qui avait des rougeurs sur ses joues après l'aveu et il ne voulait que rire devant son embarras mais décidant autrement de peur qu'elle se mette en colère et de la vexée, il haussa seulement les épaules. Minuit le regarda avant de souffler un coup et de le lâcher, s'éloignant de lui par la même occasion.

« C'était quoi ton idée ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- D'un coup ça t'intéresse ? Fit-il avec amusement.

\- Tu vas me la dire ou pas ?

\- Je voulais faire voler mon Aura en petites flammes.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? Demanda Minuit, un sourcil levé.

\- Je pense. Fit Mikoto incertain. »

Minuit fixa la main droite de Mikoto avec intérêt avant de lever elle-même une de ses mains et de placer sa paume au-dessus de la petite flamme toujours en train de danser au creux de la main de Mikoto. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup avant de détendre son corps lentement, laissa son Aura envelopper la flamme dans une sphère, la faisant se lever de la paume de l'homme en face d'elle. Mikoto observa sa flamme enfermée dans l'Aura de Minuit avant que celle-ci ne s'élève dans l'air ne créant qu'une faible lumière égalant celle des lucioles encore autour d'eux.

« Fait une flamme plus grande. Déclara Minuit en baissant la tête vers lui.

\- Pardon ? Demanda le Troisième Roi surprit.

\- Fait une flamme plus grande. Répéta la jeune fille.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire disparaître les bestioles. Fit-il en désignant les lucioles.

\- Je ne veux pas et c'est pour ça que je vais te dire à quelle taille il faut qu'elle soit. »

Mikoto fit de nouveau une flamme de la même taille que la précédente et regarda Minuit qui fit un geste de main pour faire grandir la flamme. Deux gestes sont passés ensuite avant qu'elle joignît son pouce et son index ne laissant qu'un petit espace entre eux et Mikoto augmenta à peine la flamme laissant Minuit envelopper cette dernière dans sa sphère. Ils firent se petit manège pendant quelques minutes, remplissant l'entièreté de la salle de flemmes volantent. Après un moment à observer les lumières scintiller, le bruit d'une porte se fermant résonna doucement dans le calme du jardin, brisant le silence paisible entres les deux occupants.

« C'est qui as ton avis ? Demanda Mikoto.

\- Je ne sais pas mais si c'est pour moi, ils auront du mal à nous trouver. Déclara simplement la jeune fille.

\- T'es sûre ?

\- Si ce sont des membres du Specter 4, ils ne s'aventurons pas sur le second îlot et s'ils ne le sont pas, ils ne nous trouveraient pas, après tout on a quitté le chemin et je suis la seule à connaître le chemin du retour. Expliqua la jeune fille en avançant à travers le feuillage.

\- Pourquoi ils ne vont pas sur cet îlot ? Demanda l'homme perplexe en suivant la jeune fille.

\- Parce qu'ils savent que quand j'y suis, il faut simplement attendre que je sorte toute seule.

\- Je sens un "sinon". Fit-il en regardant le dos de sa tête.

\- Sinon. Ils peuvent se faire salement amocher. Fit la jeune fille plus doucement. »

Après un moment de marche, Mikoto observa la jeune fille s'accroupir au sol et attraper un caillou dans sa main avant de claquer des doigts, faisant exploser toutes les bulles en même temps, effrayant par la même occasion les lucioles, les plongeant dans le noir le plus complet. Mikoto s'apprêta à laisser son Aura sortir mais avant qu'il ne le fasse, il distingua difficilement le doigt de la jeune fille se lever en face de son visage avant d'entendre la voix de Minuit s'élever doucement :

« Pas maintenant. »

Avant de comprendre entièrement ce qui se passer, il vit la jeune fille jeter le caillou vers la droite, il entendit des talons cliqueter sur le sol en pierre.

« Ils sont déjà là ? Demanda Mikoto surprit.

\- Il est déjà là. Rectifia la jeune fille.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il y en a qu'un seul pour venir jusqu'ici. Fit-elle en se relevant.

\- Qui ? Demanda le Troisième Roi en la regardant reculer. »

A la place de lui répondre, Minuit se mit à courir et sauta sur l'étranger. Une fois qu'elle l'eut attrapée, elle maintient les deux bras de l'homme dans son dos avec une main, enfonça sa tête dans le sol et chevaucha son bassin sous les plaintes de sa victime. Mikoto sortit des grandes feuilles et se dirigea vers l'adolescente, une flamme au creux de sa paume, éclairant son chemin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Mikoto se baissa et approcha sa flamme du visage de l'intrus se trouvant sous la jeune fille, celle-ci leva la tête du sol en tirant sur les cheveux de ce dernier permettant au Troisième Roi de voir son visage.

« Saruhiko ? Demanda Mikoto surprit.

\- En chaire en et en os. Fit-il dans un grognement.

\- Pas pour longtemps. Fit la jeune fille sur son dos en laissant des flammes sortir.

\- Descends macaque. Ordonna-t-il.

-Humm... Nan. Lui répondit Minuit avec un sourire insolent. »

La jeune fille ne remarqua pas les deux mains de Mikoto, se glisser sur ses hanches mais elle poussa un cri au moment où elle se sentit soulever de Fushimi et raffermi sa prise sur les bras de jeune homme. Quand sa prise lâcha, elle se mit à bouger dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de se libérer. Mikoto recula de quelques pas, permettant à Fushimi de se relever, tourna sur sa droite et posa la jeune fille qui croisa ses bras son sa poitrine, gonfla ses joues et se détourna du Troisième Roi en boudant.

« Bébé boude ? Demanda ironiquement le membre du clan bleu.

\- Nan. Répondit la jeune fille sans réellement broncher.

\- Pourtant ça en a l'air. Remarqua Mikoto en essayant de la regarder en vain puisque la jeune fille se détournait de lui dès qu'elle le voyait.

\- Hé bien, je ne le suis pas. Répondit obstinément Minuit.

\- Vraiment ? Demanda Fushimi en levant un sourcil.

\- Vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne nous regarde pas ? Demanda le Troisième Rois.

\- Je n'ai pas envie. Répondit simplement l'adolescente.

\- Bon, aux grands mots, aux grands remèdes. Fit Fushimi en s'avançant vers la jeune fille.

\- De quoi tu... Commença Minuit. Non ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Va-t'en ! Non ! Va où tu veux mais je t'interdis de me toucher. Fit-elle en reculant quand elle vit le jeune homme s'avancer vers elle. »

Fushimi s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle et quand il eut à porter de main, il attrapa et la positionna sur son épaule droite comme un sac à patate. La jeune file le tapa dans le ventre à l'aide de ses jambes alors que ses poings battaient dans son dos, tout cela sous le regard amuser de Mikoto. Quand le jeune homme se mit à avancer avec la jeune fille, le Troisième Roi les suivirent docilement tout en regardant la jeune fille se débattre puis abandonner en voyant que ça ne marchait pas et planta ses coudes sur l'épaule droite et regarda Mikoto avec ennuie.

« A la place de te marrer, tu pourrais venir m'aider, non ? Fit-elle avec un ton de reproche.

\- Moins marrant. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu sais, je sais marcher. Fit l'adolescente en s'adressant à son porteur.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi tu ne me poses pas au sol ?

\- Parce que je sais que tu iras te réfugier dans la forêt tout aussi tôt.

\- Pas faux. »

La jeune arrêta de râler et commença à parler aux deux garçons alors que Fushimi l'emmena dans sa chambre alors que les soldats les regardèrent bizarrement. Fushimi posa la jeune fille sur son lit sans ménagement avant de la regarder impassiblement alors qu'il se déplacer en face du lit alors que Mikoto s'appuya contre un mur.

« Tes injections se feront, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dans ta chambre. Déclara Fushimi.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Demanda l'adolescente en marchant à quatre pattes sur son matelas pour regarder Fushimi en face.

\- Ça a été décidé comme ça. Fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais ma chambre ne va jamais supporter mes flammes. S'exclama Minuit.

\- Raison de plus. Remarqua le jeune homme. Ça t'aidera à maîtriser ton Aura.

\- Mais-mais-mais-mais... Nan... Nan ! Je ne suis pas d'accord du tout avec ça. Fit Minuit avec une petite bouille.

\- Tu sais, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. Remarqua le soldat.

\- ... Je sais... Se résigna la jeune fille. C'est quand qu'ils viennent ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Logiquement, ils sont juste derrière la porte. Donc maintenant. Fit le jeune homme en faisant un signe vers la porte de la chambre. »

Minuit regarda l'infirmière et ses deux acolytes, rentraient dans sa chambre avec divers appareils alors que Fushimi s'excusa et sortit calmement de la sale.

Un des assistant attrapa des chaines puis s'approcha de la jeune fille, celle-ci s'installa confortablement dans son lit et se laissa se faire attacher les membres et le laissa lui mettre une lanière entre les dents pour éviter de se les briser. L'infirmière s'approcha à son tour de Minuit, lui souleva le t-shirt et lui mit des perfusions et des patchs où ça lui convenait. Une fois fait, elle retourna derrière les écrans avec ses assistants, ils mirent des boules quies et elle commença les injections, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît Mikoto toujours dans son coin à regarder la scène.

« Vous êtes prié de partir, Monsieur Suoh.

\- Je reste. Déclara simplement l'homme.

\- Vous n'êtes pas habilité... Commença l'infirmière.

\- Je reste. Répéta froidement Mikoto avec un regard tout aussi froid.

\- Mais... Tenta de nouveau l'infirmière.

\- C'est bon, Samantha, il peut rester, ça ne me dérange pas. Déclara la jeune fille, la tête un peu relever pour les regarder, après avoir recracher la lanière.

\- ... D'accord... Se résigna la jeune femme. »

Mikoto attrapa la chaise de bureau, l'installa près du lit et s'y assit.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez remettre la lanière ? Demanda un des assistant au Troisième Roi. »

L'homme regarda Minuit qui lui hocha la tête en ouvrant la bouche docilement. Après avoir reçu son approbation, il attrapa et lui mit délicatement dans la bouche et alors qu'elle sentit la matière cuivré entrée dans sa bouche, la jeune fille bloqua sa mâchoire enfonçant ses dents dans la lanière.

« On va commencer doucement aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Demanda Samantha. »

Alors que le pouce de Minuit se leva en accord, l'infirmière commença à tourner la molette de contrôle doucement pendant que l'un des assistant tendit des boules quies à Mikoto qui l'ignora et qui préféra garder son regard braqué sur la jeune fille alors que les chaines tintèrent aux mouvements brusque que fit la poitrine de la jeune fille dès que les produits entrèrent dans son système.

Mikoto regarda, de sa chaise, la jeune fille transpirer et se débattre de ses liens.

Plus l'infirmière augmentait le dosage, plus le corps de l'adolescente se débattait. Alors que le dosage fut à son maximum, l'Aura de Minuit commença à sortir, essayant de brûler les chaînes par la même occasion alors que ses cris étouffés perçaient l'air. Les assistants s'apprêtèrent à aller lui injecter des calmants quand la petite alarme des machines commença à s'élever dans les airs, mais l'infirmière leur barra le chemin avec son bras et regarda Mikoto. Le Troisième Roi se leva de sa chaise, posa sa main sur le front de la jeune fille, lui enlevant des gouttes de sueur qui y perlait et le touché de l'homme sembla calmer la jeune fille puisque son Aura scintilla dans un doux halo avant de disparaître et sa respiration se git plus lente. L'infirmière observa la réaction de sa patiente avec fascination avant de s'approcher de cette dernière.

« Elle s'est endormie ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Apparemment. Déclara Mikoto en gardant sa main sur le front de la jeune fille.

\- Elle ne s'est jamais endormie... S'étonna l'infirmière. »

L'infirmière se leva et fit signe aux assistants pour qu'ils sortent alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les moniteurs de contrôle et observa les résultats avec calme.

« Pendant combien de temps durer ses injections ? Demanda Mikoto en fixant l'infirmière.

\- En temps normal, quatre jours. Répondit la femme.

\- Vous la torturaient pendant quatre jours !? S'exclama Mikoto un peu trop fort, faisant que la jeune fille gémisse d'inconfort au bruit soudain.

\- Et comment ça "en temps normal". Fit-il moins fort.

\- Puisque ses dernières injections ont été faite il y a près d'un jour, il ne nous sert à rien de lui en faire endurer plus que nécessaire.

\- Combien de temps prends son corps à tout... Commença Mikoto avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne savait pas comment qualifier ce que faisait le corps de l'adolescente.

\- A tout absorber ? Environ cinq jours ; les quatre premiers jours pour acquérir les produits et le dernier jour sert à lui permettre de "digérer" le tout. Expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Et combien de jours entre les injections ?

\- C'est quatre jours à la suite puis deux jours de repos, dont un au lit, puis de nouveau quatre jours d'injections et en suite de suite. Fit Samantha en secouant une main alors qu'elle écrivait sur un carnet.

\- Vous lui faites vivre un vrai enfer. Déclara Mikoto avec une voix sévère.

\- Un enfer nécessaire. Justifia la femme.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Elle a quoi la gamine, 15/16 ans à peu près... Commença Mikoto.

\- 17 ans. Rectifia l'infirmière.

\- C'est une adolescente de 17 ans, qui n'a aucun ami, ne va pas en cours, n'a pas de famille, voir même personne pour elle, qui est enfermée comme un animal ici depuis pratiquement 11/12 ans tout en supportant des expériences et tout en vivant des horreurs qui la font hurler dans son sommeil ! Vous la détruisez aussi bien mentalement et physiquement ! Fit le Troisième Roi en haussant un peu le ton. C'est un miracle qu'elle ne s'est pas tuer !

\- Ce sont des dégâts collatéraux. Et c'est justement sa tâche de vivre qui le maintien en vie pour l'instant.

\- Ça doit bien être la seule chose qu'il lui reste... »

Samantha releva le regard vers lui puis regarda les moniteurs et de diminuer le débit d'injection avant de sortir de la pièce. Mikoto fixa la jeune fille tendrement tout en continuant à lui caresser les cheveux. Du moins jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrît et qu'un carton se posa sur ses genoux. Mikoto tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec l'infirmière puis le descendit sur le carton siégeant sur ses genoux, répétant cette action plusieurs fois avant que l'infirmière ne se décide de s'expliquer.

« C'est tous ce qu'on a sur Minuit.

\- Ça ne fais pas grand-chose. Remarqua Mikoto.

\- Ce ne sont pas que les dossiers de ses missions et de ses séances chez le psychologue et les enregistrements de ses dites séances. Expliqua l'infirmière.

\- Et pourquoi vous me donnaient ça ? Questionna Mikoto.

\- Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas si seule que ça. Déclara Samantha. Oh et rien de ce qui se trouve dans ce carton doit être divulgué. Précisa-t-elle avant de partir. »

Mikoto observa le carton de longues minutes avant de se lever avec et de le glisser sous le lit de Minuit quand celle-ci commença à s'agiter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

 _« Nous sommes le Samedi 10 Mai 2008 et il est actuellement 14h40._

 _Je suis Robert McCurfield et je suis en présence de Rosalys Kushina qui semble préférer se référer sous le nom de Minuit Smith. Ceci est notre première séance ainsi que rencontre, la raison de sa venue est encore inconnue puisqu'elle refuse de me parler. Toutes les choses que je sais, elles m'ont été dites par écrit. La seule chose que Mademoiselle Smith fait, c'est d'observer ma bibliothèque et ça depuis son arrivée, je me demande même si elle capable de parler. D'après ses vêtements déchirés et de sa peau sale, elle doit vivre dans la rue... Si c'est le cas, j'ignore comment elle compte payer les séances, du moins si elle en veut plusieurs. »_

 _« Mardi 13 Mai 2008, 12h10._

 _Mademoiselle Smith est de nouveau dans mon bureau et à mon plus grand étonnement, elle était déjà dans la pièce avant que je revienne de ma pause déjeuner. J'ai plusieurs fois essayer de planifier des rendez-vous mais elle préfère m'ignorer et je commence à me demander si cette jeune fille connais les dates et les jours de la semaine. Dans tous les cas, Mademoiselle Smith est encore en train de regarder avec fascination ma bibliothèque. »_

 _« Vendredi 16 Mai 2008, 8h00._

 _Quand je suis rentré dans mon bureau, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de trouvée Mademoiselle Smith en train de dormir sur le tapis avec des livres l'entourant. Je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à la réveiller. Je suis plutôt content que mes visites ne commencent qu'à partir de 10h30._

 _Pense bête : il faut que je donne de vraie date et jour de rendez-vous à cette jeune fille. »_

 _« Vendredi 16 Mai 2008, 9h30._

 _J'ai essayé de mettre Mademoiselle Smith dans un lieux plus confortable mais elle s'est débattue dès que je l'ai touché. Aurait-elle un souci de communication et de confiance sur ceux qui l'entourent ? En tout cas, de peur qu'elle attrape froid, je lui ai mis une petite couverture, et j'ai aussi glissé un oreiller sous sa tête et je profite du fais qu'elle se repose pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma bibliothèque ainsi que de me faire du thé... * mouvement en arrière-plan * Oh ! Tu t'es réveillée ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. Un thé ? Je reviens toute suite. »_

 _« Vendredi 16 Mai 2008, 9h45._

 _J'ai été étonné de trouver la pièce vide à mon retour mais je l'étais beaucoup plus en voyant le désordre qu'elle a fait, rangé, tous les livres ont retrouver leurs places exactes et même la couverture a été plié et remit à sa place d'origine. La seule chose qui est en désaccord est la note où elle s'excuse, posée sur mon fauteuil._

 _Question à lui poser : A-t-elle vraiment une mémoire photographique ? »_

 _« Aujourd'hui est un jour différents des autres... Aujourd'hui j'ai eu un patient ayant un problème de communication certain avec les autres. Aujourd'hui est le 4_ _ème_ _jour où Mademoiselle Smith ne s'est pas présentée malgré les rendez-vous, chose qu'elle ne fait jamais. Aujourd'hui nous sommes le Mercredi 21 Mai 2008, il est 17h45 et j'ai peur que quelque chose de grave se soit passé. »_

 _« Vendredi 30 Mai 2008, 19h15._

 _Pour la première fois dans ma carrière, je ne sais pas comment gérer des patients et je commence à penser que ça va être à mon tour d'aller consulter. Mademoiselle Smith est revenue après 1 semaine d'absence et mon nouveau client, qui se trouve être un étudiant, je dois l'avouer, me terrifie à un haut point même si deux de ses amis ont certifiés qu'il ne mordait pas. À la longue, ces deux-là vont me rendent fous s'ils ne se décident pas à me parler. Je suis sûr de n'avoir rien fait de mal pour mériter ça. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils viennent me voir si c'est pour rien dire pendant une heure. A croire qu'ils viennent contre leur volonté... Est-ce le cas ? Car si ça l'est, de nombreuses choses s'expliqueraient. »_

 _« Lundi 2 Juin 2008, 14h30._

 _Les vieilles habitudes reprennent, Mademoiselle Smith est déjà dans mon bureau avant mon retour du restaurant d'en face. De qu'elle façon et par quels moyens elle y parvient reste encore un mystère pour moi. Cependant un détail me trouble : habituellement Mademoiselle Smith s'installe sur le sol pour lire un de mes livres mais aujourd'hui elle semble vouloir lire dans un des fauteuils et bizarrement elle évite de s'appuyer sur son bras gauche, ce trouvant être son bras porteur. »_

 _« Samedi 7 Juin 2008, 17h10._

 _Je crois que j'ai atteint ma limite pour supporter le petit jeu de ses deux-là... Attendez... Je crois avoir entendu quelque chose * son d'une fenêtre coulissante * Oh… Ce n'est rien, juste Mademoiselle Smith qui est arrivée et maintenant je sais comment elle arrive à rentrer dans mon bureau alors que la porte est verrouillée * son de la fermeture de la fenêtre et du déplacement dans la pièce * Ce qui me parait étrange c'est le fait que pour la première fois depuis que je la connais, elle porte des manches longues, surtout en début d'été. »_

 _« Mardi 10 Juin 2008, 11h25._

 _Je commence à m'inquiéter pour Mademoiselle Smith et pas qu'un peu. Au début du week-end dernier (le 7 Juin), elle a relevé ses manches, laissant voir des ecchymoses ainsi que deux plaies bandées le long de ses avant-bras. Serait-elle une enfant battue ? »_

 _« Jeudi 12 Juin 2008, 16h45._

 _Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de faire une expérience pour obtenir une réponse à ma question. J'ai décidé de mélanger tous mes livres et j'ai aussi déplacer chacun de mes meubles de quelques centimètres. *coup à la porte * Ah ça doit être elle ! Entrez ! * son d'ouverture et de fermeture d'une porte * Al... »_

« Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de faire ? »


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Mikoto se figea au milieu de la chambre, le doigt sur le bouton du magnétophone, éteignant ainsi l'appareil alors qu'il se tourna pour regarder la personne qui l'a interpellé.

Minuit fronça les sourcils en voyant un carton ouvert au sol, au côté de Mikoto alors que ce dernier la regarda comme si elle avait une deuxième tête.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est. Dit-elle en se redressant sur son lit.

\- Ça dépend... Tu penses que c'est quoi ? Demanda Mikoto en commençant à reculer de sa place du sol.

\- Je pense que c'est un dossier confidentiel me concernant et qui ne devrait même plus exister. Fit-elle en se levant sans se soucier du fait qu'elle arrachait les patchs et les perfusions encore sur son corps.

\- Alors c'est bien ce à quoi tu penses.

\- Où as-tu eu ce carton ? Demanda la jeune fille en s'approchant de l'homme.

\- L'infirmière me l'a donnée. Fit honnêtement le Troisième Roi en arrêtant de reculer.

\- Pourquoi te l'aurait-elle donné ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant au sol et en regardant dedans.

\- Je ne sais pas exactement. »

Minuit regarda dans un dossier, en voyant des photos d'elle, d'une petite fille et de deux jeunes femmes, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle lissait le dossier.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient tout ça ici.

\- Y'a pas grand-chose pourtant.

\- Il y a le plus important et de toute façon je n'ai jamais été du genre à garder les choses. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

Mikoto observa la jeune fille fouiller dans le carton alors qu'une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Minuit redressa la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du Troisième Roi.

« Allez, crache le morceau. Fit l'adolescente après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Anna est ta sœur ?

\- ... On ne partage pas le même nom de famille pour rien.

\- Pourquoi tu le cache ?

\- Je ne le cache pas... On ne m'a juste jamais demandée.

\- Tu restes ici parce qu'il menace de faire ce qu'ils te font à Anna ?

\- Je suis sa sœur, c'est mon devoir de la protéger. Déclara Minuit en baissant les yeux.

\- Et donc... Ton véritable prénom c'est "Rosalys" ?

\- Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle ainsi. Fit-elle en boudant.

\- Pourquoi ? C'est joli comme prénom. »

La remarque de Mikoto fit que les joues de Minuit s'enflammèrent. Mais avant que le Troisième Roi comprenne, le visage devint livide et son corps se crispa. Mikoto se glissa dernière elle et lut par-dessus son épaule :

 _« Dernière observations lors des injections :_

 _Minuit est recouverte d'ecchymoses de la tête au pied, certaines ressembles à des traces de main, il y a aussi d'anciennes plaies ouvertes qui sont entrain de guérir ainsi que d'anciennes blessures qui se sont transformées en cicatrises._

 _Explications possibles : Elle doit se battre à l'extérieur, plusieurs fois elle s'est échappée, peut-être que les blessures viennent de là ? C'est impossible que ce soit un membre de Sceptre 4 qui lui est fait ça._

 _Solution suggérée : renforcer la sécurité et l'empêcher de sortir le plus possible._

 _Le docteur Samantha Ricci. »_

« Ce n'est pas dehors que tu t'es blessée. Fit Mikoto en la regardant.

\- Elle pensent que c'est impossible qu'un membre du clan m'est fait ça et pourtant c'est bel et bien eux qu'ils m'ont fait ça.

\- Ils t'ont fait quoi ? »

Minuit tourna la tête et le regarda avant de se lever et de rester dos à lui alors qu'elle enlevait son sweat et son t-shirt, laissant son dos nue, à l'exception de son soutien-gorge noir, exposé aux yeux de Mikoto. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux devant la peau en face de lui ; des centaines de cicatrices, de différentes tailles et de longueur, barraient son dos, trois tatouages essayaient de les cacher, un sur son omoplate gauche représentant un loup, un au milieu se trouvant être un triskel de tail moyen et un Phœnix en bas du dos, ce dernier se finissait en dessous de la ceinture du legging de Minuit. Malgré l'effort pour cacher les cicatrises, il pouvait en voir une qui se trouvait être la plus grosse et la plus longue alors du haut de son épaule gauche jusqu'au niveau du leggings et il soupçonnait qu'elle continuait un peu en-dessous. Mikoto approcha sa main et laissa le bout de ses doigts effleurer la cicatrise, faisant frissonner et sursauter la jeune fille en face de lui avant qu'elle ne se tourne entièrement pour le regarder.

« On ne touche pas. Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Sensible ?

\- Seulement celle-ci. Déclara Minuit en se retournant de nouveau mais cette fois-ci pour attraper son t-shirt.

\- Laisse. Fit le Troisième Roi en attrapant le vêtement.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'adolescente confuse.

\- Je veux continuer à regarder.

\- Alors ne la touche pas. Averti Minuit.

\- Et les autres ?

\- ... Tu as le droit mais fait attention. Fit-elle avec un soupir de résignation.

\- Promis. »

Minuit remit son dos en face de lui et laissa tracer ses cicatrises. Mikoto laissa ses doigts danser sur le dos de l'adolescente en une simple caresse délicate et innocente tout en laissant son Aura s'enrouler, en petite boules de chaleur, au boit de ses doigts. La jeune fille sursauta quand elle sentit une chaleur emmener des doigts du Troisième Roi toucher le bord de la longue cicatrise.

« Pardon. Fit-il en éloignant ses doigts de la zone sensible. »

Petit à petit, le corps de la jeune fille se détendit et elle s'appuya sur le touché de Mikoto alors que ce dernier retraçait ses tatouages. Prenant son geste comme une permission, le Troisième Roi approcha son touché sur la grande cicatrise, faisant mine de retracer son triskel. Il fut surpris de la douceur de la peau cicatrisé sous ses doigts malgré la légère irrégularité du passage à sa peau à celle cicatriser. Il continua à caresser la peau sous ses doigts quand il ne reçut aucun refus ni de geste de Minuit.

Plus les doigts parcourraient la grande marque de la jeune fille, plus cette dernière frissonna, inquiétant Mikoto, qui pensait qu'il la blessait plus qu'autre chose.

« Est-ce que je te fais mal ? Demanda finalement l'homme soucieux en arrêtant ses doigts.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi tu frisonnes ?

\- Je suis sensible dans le dos, ce n'est rien. Fit-elle en tournant pour lui donner un sourire se voulant être rassurant.

\- Tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- Franchement, je ne sais pas. D'un côté ça me dérange de laisser quelqu'un toucher mon dos mais dans un autre, ça me détend tellement que je ne sais pas si je vais rester réveiller. Fit-elle simplement. »

Mikoto détailla la jeune fille avant de se lever, surprenant l'adolescente, se posta devant elle et de lui tendre une main vers elle. Minuit l'attrapa et se laissa être redressée sauf qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être attirer vers l'homme, se tapant la tête contre son torse et d'être soulevée par ses cuisses intérieures. L'adolescente enroula ses bras autour du cou du Troisième Roi pour éviter de tomber en arrière et ses jambes se dégagea de la prise de l'homme pour s'enrouler autour de la taille de son porteur alors que les mains de ce dernier allèrent se glisser dans son dos.

« Tu comptes faire quoi ? Fit-elle le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Au lit.

\- Pardon ? Demanda la jeune fille confuse.

\- On va au lit. »

Minuit souleva un sourcil alors qu'un sourire en coin se former sur son visage faisant soupirer Mikoto. Il commença à l'emmener au lit avant d'essayer d'enlever la prise qu'elle avait sur lui.

« Tu ne veux pas me lâcher ?

\- Nan.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- T'es chaud. Fit-elle en se blottissant dans son cou. T'es coincé avec koala maintenant. Fit-elle en souriant.

\- Je vois ça. Déclara Mikoto en s'asseyant sur le lit avec la jeune fille assise à califourchon sur lui. »

Le Troisième Roi pouvait la sentir sourire dans son cou, prouvant que cette situation l'amuser extrêmement. Avec un deuxième soupir, il s'enfonça dans le matelas jusqu'au niveau de la tête de lit et s'y adossa. Mikoto attrapa la petite couverture de bien plus tôt, qui se trouver toujours sur le lit, et la posa sur Minuit et se mit à caresser ses épaules doucement, la berçant de plus en plus.

« Samantha va revenir vérifier si mes injections sont fini. Fit la jeune fille somnolente.

\- Et ?

\- Faudrait pas qu'elle nous voir dans cette position. Fit Minuit entre deux bâillements. Elle risque de se faire des idées

\- Pas grave, on lui dira la vérité.

\- Que je me sers de toi comme radiateur ?

\- Exactement, maintenant dors. Fit-il en lui tapant le haut du crâne. »

Minuit bougea un peu, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans le cou de Mikoto avec un soupir de bonheur, avant qu'elle ne s'endorme entièrement, elle senti les doigts de Mikoto allaient dans ses cheveux avant de lui retirer son élastique, faisant ainsi couler ses longs cheveux en cascade dans son dos. Alors qu'il reprît les caresses des épaules de l'adolescente, il était sûr d'avoir entendu des ronronnements sortir du corps au-dessus de lui, ce qui le fit rire.

Quelques heures plus tard, une sonnerie retentie, réveillant la jeune fille. Minuit roula dans son lit et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller alors qu'elle chercher son téléphone à tâtons sur la table de nuit pour pouvoir l'éteindre et retourner dormir. Après avoir enfin réussie à faire taire le portable, elle retourna dans sa position précédente, alors que son bras tomber à plat sur le matelas à sa droite, l'adolescente fonça les sourcils en tapant le matelas, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, avant de s'assoir dans le lit, la couverture tombant sur sa taille, et de regarder autour d'elle en étouffant un bâillement derrière sa main.

« Mikoto ? Appela la jeune fille en se frottant un œil. »

Ne recevant pas de réponse, la jeune fille sortie du lit, ses pieds nues touchant le carrelage la fit frissonner, attrapa un débardeur et sortit de sa chambre pour commencer à arpenter les couloirs toit en se grattant ses cheveux décoiffés. Et alors qu'elle passait devant la porte du bureau du Roi Bleue, elle entendit deux voix se disputer et avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, la jeune fille ouvra la porte doucement la porte et se glissa discrètement dans la pièce, tenant toujours la porte ouverte d'une main et regarda les deux Rois se disputer.

« Miko ? Fit Minuit d'une voix encore ensommeillée. »

Les deux hommes arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui se tenait à peine debout. Le dénommé "Miko" s'approcha de l'adolescente et a regarda.

« Tu devrais retourner te coucher, il encore tôt. Fit-il doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? Demanda la jeune fille en le regardant.

\- Pas maintenant. Fit-il en lui frottant les cheveux.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Râla Minuit en lui tapant la main de ses cheveux.

\- Alors va au lit. »

L'adolescente le regarda puis porta son regard son Munakata avant d'hocher lentement la tête et de rebrousser chemin. Arriver dans sa chambre, elle s'effondra sur le ventre en diagonale sur son lit et attrapa son téléphone pour regarder l'heure.

« 7h00 du mat' ? Ce n'est pas humain de se lever à cette heure. Fit-en roulant sur son dos. De toute façon, qui serait assez bête pour lever à cette heure-ci un week-end ? Fit-elle en râlant. Après on s'étonne qu'il fasse des siestes toute la journée. Non mais vous avez vu à l'heure où il se lève ? Il doit, soit s'ennuyer extrêmement et dans ce cas je suis vexé, soit il n'a rien d'autre à faire de ses journées. Continua-t-elle toute seule sans parler à quelqu'un en particulier. »

Décidant de comprendre pourquoi son téléphone avait sonné, Minuit se rendit compte que Fushimi lui avait envoyé des messages et l'avait appelé plus d'une fois. En se résignant, elle regarda un message pour voir une image d'elle et de Mikoto en train de dormir comme des bébés sur son lit. Avec les joues rouges, elle lui envoya un "baka" auquel il ne répondit pas, avant de reposer son téléphone et décida finalement de retourner dormir, ce qu'elle fit plutôt rapidement.

Mikoto retourna dans la chambre de Minuit pour retrouver celle-ci écroulé de travers sur le matelas, la tête enfoncée dans ses oreillers. L'homme secoua la tête d'exaspération avant de soulever la jeune fille et de la mettre sous les couvertures avant de s'installer à côté d'elle sur les couvertures. Minuit se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouvert, le fixant :

« Tout va bien ? Demanda l'adolescente soucieuse.

\- ...

\- Mikoto ? Fit-elle en lui secouant l'épaule. Munakata t'a dis quelque chose de mal ? Pourquoi tu es allé le voir d'ailleurs ?

\- Je voulais que tu sortes d'ici sans que des personnes te surveillent...

\- Peine perdue. Déclara la jeune fille en asseyant sur le matelas.

\- ... Ils t'ont fait quoi les gardes pour que les envoie à l'hôpital ?

\- C'est eux qui m'ont fait les cicatrises dans le dos entre autres chose... Expliqua Minuit en baissant la tête.

\- Pourquoi te frapper ? Demanda Mikoto avec un regard troublé.

\- C'est quand je ne me laissais pas faire...

\- Pas faire par rapport à quoi ?

-... A leurs attouchements... Fit-elle avec une petite voix.

\- Ils... te... Commença le Troisième Roi choquée.

\- Violent ? Oui... Ils m'attachent avec les chaines de mon lit, parfois ils attendent que je sois shootée aux médocs comme ça je ne me débats pas... »

La déclaration de Minuit jeta un blanc dans la pièce, alors que Mikoto analysait ce que lui a confié la jeune fille, cette dernière pleurer silencieusement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une main se posa sur sa tête et frotta ses cheveux.

« Depuis combien de temps ? Fit-il d'un ton neutre. »

La jeune fille le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Minuit ! Fit l'homme plus sévèrement. Depuis quand ils te violent !? Fit-il rudement.

\- Quelque temps après mon arrivée ici. Répondit-elle avec quelques minutes de silence.

\- Tu avais quel âge ?

\- J'avais 6 ans... Anna n'avait que quelques mois quand ils sont venus pour m'emmener ici... À cette époque, je crois que c'était Gin Shiotsu qui était aux commandes du clan bleu...

\- C'est pour ça qu'elle ne te reconnaît pas... Fit-il en se référençant à Anna. Elle ne se souvient pas de toi...

\- Elle était trop jeune à l'époque...

-... Je suis désolé... Fit-il en la regardant.

\- Tu sais ? Commença la jeune fille en regardant les couvertures. Ce n'est... Ce n'est pas si... Grave qu... Que ça... Au bout d'un moment... On ne sent... Plus rien... Termina l'adolescente entre deux pleures. »

Mikoto attrapa la jeune fille et l'attira contre lui alors qu'il analysait ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille, cette dernière pleurer à chaude larmes dans son t-shirt.

« Tu veux la voir ? Demanda d'un coup l'homme.

\- Par...Pardon ? Fit la jeune fille surprise.

\- Anna, tu veux la voir ? Répéta Mikoto.

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Cria presque Minuit. C'est ma sœur, c'est sûr que je veux la voir !

\- Alors attends ici. Fit-il en sortant du lit. »

Mikoto sortit de la chambre laissant une adolescente complètement confuse. Minuit se leva puis sortit à son tour de la chambre et se dirigea vers son jardin, s'enfonçant dans les herbes hautes et sauvages du deuxième îlot. Elle marcha quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter devant un arbre et d'y grimper et elle se posa sur une des branches les plus hautes, les jambes dans le vide.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Mikoto se dirigea vers le bar et à peine fut-il arrivé que la Princesse des HOMRA cours vers lui alors que les autres membres attendirent de voir sortir de nulle part Minuit.

« Minuit n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Izumo perplexe.

\- Pas encore. Répondit le Roi Rouge.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Yata.

\- Ils ne la laisseront pas partir tant qu'elle ne maîtrisera pas ses pouvoirs.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Fit Yata en serrant les poings. Ils la maintiennent enfermé, la torturent et elle n'a pas le droit de sortir ! »

Mikoto s'apprêta à répondre mais la sonnerie du portable d'Izumo l'en empêcha.

« Allô ? Oui... Nan...Oui, bien sûr. Fit Izumo. Seri voudrait te parler. Déclara Izumo en tendant le téléphone vers Mikoto. »

Le Troisième Roi haussa un sourcil mais attrapa tout de même le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

« Oi...

\- Minuit est avec toi ? Demanda Seri.

\- Nan, pourquoi ? Fit Mikoto en mettant sa main gauche (celle qui ne tenait pas le téléphone) dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- On ne la trouve nulle part...

\- Et dans son jardin ? Proposa le Roi Rouge.

\- Aucune trace.

\- Les détecteurs d'Aura ?

\- Elle a minimisée son Aura...

\- Vous voulez de l'aide ? Demanda Mikoto surprenant tout le monde qui l'entendait.

\- Pas de vous. Fit froidement Seri.

\- On parle de Minuit, on est impliqué.

\- ... Une équipe vous attendra au centre-ville pour commencer les recherches. Soupira Seri. »

Mikoto raccrocha et remit le téléphone à Izumo.

« Minuit à disparut, on va les aider à la retrouve dans la ville. Fit simplement Mikoto en commençant à partir avec Anna. »

Très vite les autres membres sortirent à la suite de leur Roi et de leur Princesse, tous en direction du centre-ville.

« Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour on devrait aider le Sceptre 4, je ne l'aurais même pas cru. Fit Rikio quand ils arrivèrent.

\- Ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir vous demander de l'aide mais Minuit est une menace pour la population. Déclara Seri.

\- On se demande pourquoi... Marmonna Yata.

\- Pardon ? Fit Seri en regardant le jeune homme.

\- Vous l'enfermait dans un bâtiment de haute technologie et à la place de l'aide à se contrôlé, vous lui injectait des trucs dans son corps ! Cracha Yata. Faut pas s'étonner si elle s'échappe et se rebelle.

\- Ce n'est pas vos affaires. Rétorqua la jeune femme.

\- En partie ça l'est puisque Minuit est la sœur d'Anna. Fit remarquer Mikoto.

\- Comment... ? Demanda Fushimi surprit.

\- L'infirmière.

\- Minuit est ma sœur ? Demanda la petite voix de la Princesse des HOMRA. Pourquoi je me ne souviens pas d'elle ?

\- Tu étais trop jeune à l'époque. Déclara Seri. »

Les membres des deux clans commencèrent à se disputer sans se soucier des regards des passants.

Anna fixa le Lieutenant du clan Bleu avant de regarder Mikoto. Elle tira la main du Roi et désigna du doigt la direction du Tsubaki-mon.

Mikoto fit signe à Izumo, qui se tenait à l'écart des disputes avec Seri, qu'il partait de son côté avec Anna.

Le Roi suivi la Princesse calmement jusqu'au Tsubaki-mon, détruisant les barrières et les portes fermé avec son Aura. Ils empruntèrent plusieurs couloirs vide de monde et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte coulissante en bois que Mikoto reconnu comme la porte du jardin de Minuit. Il ouvrit la porte, laissa Anna rentrer avant d'y rentrer à son tour en laissant la partant se refermer derrière eux.

« Tu es sûre qu'elle est là ? Demanda l'homme alors qu'ils suivirent le chemin en béton du jardin.

\- Oui. Répondit simplement la petite fille en continuant d'avancer. »

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au petit pont avant que Mikoto se stoppa, suivi d'Anna, et regarde le plafond.

« C'est quoi ? Demanda la Princesse perplexe.

\- Des bulles d'Aura. Répondit le Roi. »

Les deux membres d'HOMRA observèrent les nombreuses bulles flotter au-dessus d'eux, jusqu'à ceux qu'ils attendirent une douce voix s'élever du deuxième îlot. Les deux personnes se regardèrent puis se remirent en route en direction de la voix et de la source des bulles.

Arrivé au pied d'un des grands arbres, ils fouillèrent autour sans trouver Minuit, du moins jusqu'à que Mikoto se reçut une pomme de pin sur le crâne. Anna leva la tête et vit les bras de l'adolescente se balancer mollement dans le vide, faisant signe à Mikoto, elle commença à grimper à l'arbre avec son Roi. Mikoto, étant plis grand et donc plus rapide, dépassa facilement Anna alors que la petite fille peinait à attraper des prises solides et alors qu'elle se hissait sur une des branches, son pied glissa et elle tomba en arrière, les bras tendus devant elle et les mains ouvertes. N'entendant plus les bruits que faisait Anna en montant, Mikoto se posa sur une branche et baissa son regard pour la voir en train de tomber entre les branches et avant qu'il puisse faire un mouvement, un rugissement se fit entendre et un lion en flamme, qu'il reconnut comme Rumulus, sauta de branche en branche, rattrapant la jeune fille dans chute, puis se jeta dans le vide réceptionnant Anna sur dos alors qu'il se posait au sol. Une autre masse de flamme descendit de l'arbre mais s'arrêta devant le Troisième Roi, et alors qu'il cligna des yeux, après avoir passé le choc, il reconnut Ayana*, le dragon de Minuit et lui fit un signe de tête comme salutation qui lui fit rendu par la dragonne.

Rumulus commença à remonter dans l'arbre après s'être assurer qu'Anna allait bien et qu'elle était bien positionnée sur son dos pour empêcher une nouvelle chute, arriver au niveau de Mikoto, le lion baissa la tête, permettant au Roi de passer sa main dans son pelage enflammé puis regarda Ayana avant de reprendre son ascension. Le Troisième Roi se leva pour, lui aussi, reprendre sa monter, mais le corp d'Ayana l'enroula et le souleva dans les airs l'emmenant sur la plus haute branche, où se trouvait Minuit qui était appuyer contre le tronc, Ayako, couché dans les airs, les yeux fermés, et à présent Anna et Rumulus qui ne se trouvaient pas loin des jambes tendues de l'adolescente.

« C'était quoi la chanson que tu chantais ? Demanda Anna après l'arrivée du Roi.

\- « Noble Maiden Fair *». Répondit Minuit avec un sourire. C'est une chanson en gaélique. Continua-t-elle en s'asseyant correctement, les jambes dans le vide.

\- Elle est très belle. Déclara Mikoto.

\- Tu peux en chanter une autre ? Demanda la benjamine avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr. Fit l'aînée des filles avec un sourire. Viens là. Finit-elle en tapant ses genoux. »

Anna monta sur les genoux de sa sœur, les mains se reposant sur les avant-bras la tenant, l'empêchant de tomber. Mikoto se mit de la même façon que Minuit pas loin des deux jeunes filles et regarda Rumulus se coucher au bout de la branche et de poser sa tête sur ses pattes tout en fermant les yeux alors qu'Ayana s'enroulait sur elle-même dans les airs.

Minuit réfléchie quelques secondes puis se racla la gorge avant de commencer à chanter les premières notes de « Find me*» et à peine sa voix commença à résonner dans les airs, son corps s'enveloppa d'un doux halo rouge et des bulles apparurent et flottèrent de part-et-d'autre du jardin.

* * *

* Le corps d'Ayana est celui d'un dragon asiatique, corps long, sans ailes comme Shenron de Dragon Ball mais elle peut changer de forme et devenir comme les dragons occidentaux, qui eux ressemble moins à des serpents et possèdent des ailes.

* C'est une chanson que j'aime personnellement et qui fait partie de mon Disney favoris ; Rebelle, vous n'êtes pas forcés de l'aimer

* C'est une Sigma mas j'ai trouvé une reprise sympa de Romy Wave. Là encore vous n'êtes pas obligés d'aimer


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

 **Côté Anna**

La Lune brillait à travers le toit en verre du jardin quand Anna ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva du sol et regarda autour d'elle, la jeune fille se trouvait au pied de l'arbre sur lequel elle était avant avec Minuit et Mikoto et avait été allonger sur un matelas fais de feuille et de fleurs.

Un grognement se fit entendre derrière elle, la faisant se tendre violemment, Anna tourna la tête vers la source du bruit et découvrit Rumulus (en chair et en os et pas en flamme) entrain de dormir contre le tronc de l'arbre. La petite fille regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle essayant de déceler la trace de son Roi et de sa sœur mais rien ne lui indiqua leurs présences.

« Ils t'ont abandonné. Lui fit une voix, un peu grave, d'une femme au-dessus d'elle. »

La petite fille leva la tête pour voir une femme à l'envers, sa tête à quelques mètres au-dessus. La femme lui fit un sourire sournois, avant de redresser son corps pour que ses mains attrapent attrape la branche pour ensuite balancer ses jambes en arrières pour finalement atterrir devant Anna, faisant trébucher en arrière la jeune fille sous la surprise, le dos tourner à la petite fille et elle se tourna finalement vers la Princesse des HOMRA après avoir dépoussiéré son pantalon.

Anna observa la femme en face d'elle dans la vingtaine, grande taille, des traits de visage fin, cheveux noir descendant jusqu'à la chute du rein, yeux rouges, un sourire sournois jouant sur ses lèvres rosées, la peau pale, une poitrine discrète, un large débardeur noir, taille fine et des jambes fine mais musclés et un jean bleu.

« Arrête de la taquiner. Rétorqua une autre voix féminine, beaucoup plus douce que la première, derrière elle. Ils sont juste allés se promener dans le jardin. Rassura la femme en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule gauche de la jeune fille. »

La Princesse tourna la tête et son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait là, droite comme un I, la tête haute et le regard confiant. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés dans un chignon élégant, où seule deux mèches s'étaient échappées pour venir encadraient son doux visage, ses yeux bleu d'or brillaient sous les éclats de la Lune et un doux sourire bienveillant étira ses lèvres rouges et éclaira son visage. Une robe blanche d'été simple s'arrêtant au milieu des cuisses couvrait son corps élancé.

« On a même plus le droit de jouer avec toi ! Râla la première femme.

\- On est là pour la protéger pas pour l'embêter. Rappela l'autre femme.

\- Je m'ennuie ! Faut bien que je m'occupe ! »

Un autre grognement, plus fort que le précédent, se fit entendre, faisant que les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent leur petite dispute pour fixer Rumulus.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as le paresseux ? Demanda insolemment la première femme.

\- Ayako ! Réprimanda la seconde femme. Montre un peu de respect ! Il est notre ainé !

\- Ayako ? Demanda soudainement Anna en pointant la femme devant elle. Alors tu dois être Ayana. Reprit-elle en s'adressant à la femme à ses côtés.

\- C'est exact. Confirma la dragonne.

\- Où sont Mikoto et Minuit ? Demanda de nouveau la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur le matelas de plante.

\- Minuit l'a emmené pour le soigné.

\- Le soigné ?

\- Ton Roi est entrain de mourir. Fit sèchement Ayako.

\- Ayako !

\- Qu… Comment vous… ?

\- On a vu son épée et il s'avère que les épées de Damoclès révèlent l'état du Roi et si on ne l'aide pas alors il mourra et son épée disparaitra. Expliqua Ayana. Ecoute, ça ne se produira pas, d'accord ? Reprit-elle en voyant le regard d'Anna.

\- Tant fait pas petite, la patronne peut le sauver. Fit Ayako en remontant dans l'arbre. »

Anna recula dans le matelas jusqu'à ce qu'elle heurte le ventre de Rumulus avec sn dos, ce dernier changea de position de sorte à avoir sa tête près de la hanche gauche de la petite fille et de draper sa queue sur ses jambes.

 **Côté Mikoto et Minuit**

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Demanda Mikoto en repoussant une des feuilles de palmiers qu'il recevait de Minuit.

\- A la source.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour te détendre. »

Minuit continua d'avancer sans plus prêter attention aux questions de Mikoto. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent à ce qui sembler être, à Mikoto, l'un des murs du jardin, mais à la place de tomber sur une paroi lisse, ils tombèrent sur une falaise, de laquelle, une cascade déferlait dans une source puis partie en plusieurs petites ruisseaux partant dans le jardin. De grands palmiers s'élevèrent autour de la berge ainsi que plusieurs plantes et fleures colorées, des potos en bois avec des lampions suspendu à leur sommet, étaient installés un peu partout et des socles avec des bougies reposaient sur différents rochers qui étaient un peu éloignés de la cascade.

« Déshabille-toi et entre dans l'eau. Ordonna Minuit en s'approchant des lampions et de les allumés un à un avec le briquet qu'elle avait piqué à Mikoto. »

Mikoto regarda la fille quelques instants avant de faire ce qu'elle lui a dit. Quand il eut fini d'enlever la plupart des ses vêtements, il décida de garder son caleçon, il s'approcha ensuite de l'eau et commença à s'enfoncer dedans. Il était complètement immergé quand Minuit alluma la dernière bougie. L'adolescente commença, à son tour, à se déshabiller, gardant sur elle que ses sous-vêtements et entra à son tour dans l'eau, frissonnant un tout petit peu quand l'eau froide toucha sa peau chaude.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda de nouveau Mikoto après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Toi, tu ne bouche pas d'où tu es. Lui dit-elle en nageant vers la cascade. »

Le Troisième Roi regarda la forme de la jeune fille bouger dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse sous la chute d'eau puis il écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'eau devenir rouge, pendant quelques secondes, et chaude même si la chaleur ne se répandait pas dans tout le lac mais seulement vers lui, laissant derrière elle un sillon rouge. La chaleur l'enveloppa dans un halo rouge qui le détendit entièrement puis il fut tiré par la jambe, l'emmenant sous l'eau, et avant de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il plongea dans un sommeil dès qu'il senti une touche sur son front.

 **Côté Anna**

Anna s'arrêta net de caresser le pelage de Rumulus, gagnant un grognement de ce dernier, et redressa sa tête dans la direction de la source.

« Mikoto… Murmura-t-elle inquiète.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Rassura Ayana à ses côtés.

\- Mais son Aura… ! Protesta la jeune fille.

\- Le traitement vient de commencer. Déclara Ayako perchée dans son arbre. Maintenant suffit de voir s'il réagit bien. »

Anna regarda Ayako avant de tourner son regard sur la lumière brillant, montrant la position de la source.

 **Côté Mikoto**

Mikoto ouvrit les yeux pour finalement ne rien voir. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux puis arriva à distinguer certaines formes dont une qu'il pouvait très clairement distinguer un lit avec une personne recourbée dessus. Il s'approcha doucement et à chaque pas qu'il faisait, il pouvait voir le corps se tendre ainsi qu'entendre le petit bruit de reniflement et de pleurs. Alarmé par le bruit, il pressa le pas et s'accroupi à côté du lit de sorte d'être en face de son occupant. Tendant sa main, il laissa son Aura sortir et éclairer la forme en de lui. La première chose qui le frappa fut de grand yeux marrons, remplient de larmes et rougies par les pleurs, qui le regardaient avec crainte et qui appartenait à une petite fille n'ayant pas plus de six ans.

« Je vais te faire de mal. Assura-t-il en tendant son autre main vers elle. »

La fillette eut un mouvement de recule et Mikoto entendit distinctement des chaines s'entrechoquer. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il sa main tenant la flamme vers les mains de la jeune fille pour les voir attachées par des chaines, tout comme ses chevilles, son regard se fit plus noir et cette fois-ci il tendit la main vers les chaines et les brûla. Il aida la fillette à se relever puis quand il vit son corps dénudé, il enleva sa veste et l'enveloppa autour de ses épaules.

La petite fille le regarda, puis en lâchant un des bords de la veste, elle pointa une porte blindée se trouvant de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Il avança vers celle-ci, posa sa main sur la poignée et avec un dernier regard vers la fillette, ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra dans la lumière vive, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

 **Côté Minuit**

La jeune se réveilla au milieu d'un tas de débris en tout genre. Elle gémit en se levant, la main gauche sur son front, essayant d'enlever le vertige qui l'a parcourue puis regarda son environnement elle réussie à reconnaitre quelques bâtiments malgré leurs états de démolition et ce rendit compte avec stupeur qu'elle était dans une vision post-apocalyptique.

« Et bah merde, lui comme il cauchemarde, il ne fait pas semblant. Fit-elle avec un sifflement. »

Elle commença à avancer tout en cherchant des traces de Mikoto et au bout d'un quart d'heure, elle se mit à penser qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un gros fracas se fit entendre et de sentir la terre trembler sous ses pieds et de voir une épaisse fumée noire s'envoler non loin de sa position. Elle se mît à courir aussi vite qu'elle pût et ce qu'elle découvrit l'alarma au plus haut point.

Là, dans le cratère, se trouvait Mikoto debout entrain de regarder sa main droite, qui avait des traces de brûlures, au-dessus de sa tête, son épée de Damoclès brillait sous le soleil alors que des débris tombaient autour d'eux. Minuit commença à descendre dans le cratère et s'avança vers le Troisième Roi.

« Miko ? Fit la jeune fille quand elle sut qu'elle était à porter de voix. »

L'homme ne lui prêta aucune attention, préférant observer sa main droite, puis lentement, il leva la tête et regarda son épée. La jeune fille suivie son regard et vit avec effroi que l'épée était en train de tomber doucement des airs.

Avec précipitation, elle s'élança vers le Troisième Roi, réduisant la distance qui les séparait en quelques minutes et se positionna devant l'homme. Elle leva une de ses mains et attrapa celle de Mikoto. Le contact sembla attirer son attention, puisqu'il porta son regard dans le sien et dès que ses yeux dorés fut emprisonnés dans ceux marrons de Minuit, tous ce qui les entouraient reprit vie les immeubles se reconstruisaient, la terre sous leurs pieds vibrait et se souleva, faisant disparaitre le trou, des routes se formaient, de l'herbe poussait, des arbres s'élevaient dans les airs, des chants d'oiseaux se firent entendre et puis les brûlures sur la peau de Mikoto disparurent et son épée de Damoclès siégea de nouveau dans le ciel, un peu plus réparé malgré les quelques débris qui flottèrent encore autour d'elle.

« Le premier contact vient d'être établi. Fit simplement Minuit. »

Ce sont les derniers mots que Mikoto eut entendu avant qu'il ouvrît violemment les yeux sous l'eau, il sortit tête de l'eau, toussa l'eau qu'il avait avalé et regarda autour de lui pour avoir un quelconque signe de Minuit.

« Minuit ! Cria l'homme essayant en vain. »

Ne recevant pas de réponse et ne la voyant nulle part, il replongea et regarda sous l'eau, sa vision perturbée par l'eau ne lui empêcha pas de distinguer le corps de la jeune fille flottant un peu plus bas. Il s'empressa de nager jusqu'à elle, l'attrapa par un bras et remonta à la surface. Arrivé à l'air libre, il prit une bouffée d'air, il fut rassuré en entendant la jeune fille inspirer de l'air et l'entre tousser un peu. Il réajusta leur position et naga jusqu'à la berge, et une fois qu'il était sûr d'avoir pied, il attrapa Minuit, la sortant entièrement de l'eau, comme une mariée et l'emmena sur l'herbe alors qu'elle continuait à tousser violemment de l'eau tout en se recroquevillant contre son torse.

Il la posa sur l'herbe avant de s'effondrer à côté d'elle, sa main gauche venant frapper doucement le dos de l'adolescente, l'aidant à évacuer l'eau de ses poumons et c'est la main de Minuit lui tapant l'estomac, qu'il comprit qu'elle allait mieux et la laissa s'allonger à ses côtés après avoir retiré sa main de son dos. Ils restèrent tous les deux-là, sans bouger attendant que leurs respirations se soient enfin calmées.

« C'était quoi ça ? Demanda Mikoto après avoir retrouvé sa respiration.

\- Le début… De… Ta… Guérison. Répondit Minuit entre deux alitements.

\- Ma guérison ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, perplexe.

\- Tu es… Entrain… De mourir. Fit-elle un peu plus calme. »

Mikoto tourna la tête pour la regarder avoir de s'assoir.

« Et le principe, c'est de rentrer dans la tête de l'autre ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Nan, ça c'était le premier contact … Commença l'adolescente. Attends comment ça : « rentrer dans la tête de l'autre » ? Nan il n'y a que moi qui puisse rentrer dans ta tête. Finit-elle confuse.

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que c'était toi que j'ai vu.

\- Et comment tu peux en être sûr ? Demanda-t-elle en se redressant et en se mettant devant lui.

\- Tes yeux. Fit-il en levant la tête. Je l'ai reconnu même si c'est vrai qu'ils ne possédaient pas la même ardeur qu'aujourd'hui, c'était bien eux. Finit-il en verrouillant ses yeux avec les siens. »

Minuit resta immobile à le regarder avant de soupirer :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé… Fit l'adolescente avec un soupire. Normalement tu n'aurais pas dû rentrer dans ma tête.

\- « Normalement » ? Demanda Mikoto.

\- Tous n'est que théorie, je sais que je peux soigner un porteur d'Aura et je sais comment faire mais je manque de pratique. Expliqua-t-elle en commençant à faire les cent pas. Enfin pas pour autant de soin…

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai déjà aider des membres de clan qui ont eu des baissent d'Aura… Commença la jeune fille. En fait, si tu préfères, c'est comme si vous aviez un rhume et que moi je suis le remède. Compara Minuit devant l'incompréhension de Mikoto.

\- Donc tu peux régénérer les Aura comme si elles avaient qu'un simple rhume ?

\- Voilà et un seul contact est nécessaire. Il se montre par le halo rouge qui nous déjà plusieurs fois enveloppé.

\- Pourquoi ça n'a pas marché alors ?

\- Tu es beaucoup plus affaibli mais mes pouvoirs ont tout de même essayé de te guérir, ça aurait pu marcher du premier coup mais ça m'aurait tuée alors je me suis dit qu'ici j'y arriverai. Fit-elle en désignant la source.

\- Pourquoi ici ?

\- C'est là que je régénère mon Aura et mes pouvoirs. Fit-elle en s'arrêtant de marcher.

\- Comme une sorte de fontaine de jouvence. Remarqua Mikoto.

\- Exact, je suis venu tellement de fois que des petites particules de mes pouvoirs se sont accumulées alors quand moi-même j'ai une baissent, ce qui arrivent de temps en temps, je viens récupérer de l'énergie et c'est aussi à cet endroit que j'essaie de contrôler mon pouvoir.

\- Laisse-moi deviner. Fit-il en la coupant. Tu le fais sous la chute d'eau. Poursuivit-il en la désignant d'un coup de tête.

\- Yep. »

Mikoto regarda la jeune fille et en voyant le regard troublé sur son visage, il comprit qu'être rentré dans sa tête lui posait un réel problème.

« Il n'y a personne qui t'apprends à te contrôler ?

\- De ? Fit Minuit confuse.

\- Tes pouvoirs.

\- Oh non personne, je leur fais trop peur pour qu'ils s'approchent de moi. Par contre, Munakata et Seri voulaient que je fasse de la méditation mais le problème est que je finie toujours par m'endormir. Déclara-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur en face de lui.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide ? Lui proposa Mikoto. Après tout, tu me guéris alors je pourrais tous aussi bien t'apprendre à te maitriser entre temps. Enfin surtout ton Aura même si on trouvera comment faire pour le reste.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda la jeune fille avec plein d'entrain. »

Voyant ces yeux brillait d'espoir et son excitation, Mikoto hocha simplement la tête et le visage de Minuit s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. Elle se pencha en avant, les mains posées à plat sur le sol en face d'elle et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, attendant les instructions avec impatience.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, Mikoto désigna l'eau de l'index avant d'y allait en premier, s'arrêtant seulement quand l'eau arriva au niveau des mollet et attendit Minuit, qui ne tarda pas à arriver à sa hauteur.

« Fait sortir une simple flamme. Demanda l'homme en faisant, lui-même, apparaitre une grande flamme qui enveloppa sa main droite. »

Minuit regarda avec fascination sa main puis fixa la sienne avec froncement de sourcil avant de faire sortir une petite flamme dans sa main avant que cette-dernière n'explose dans sa paume, faisant que l'adolescente recula sa main violemment. Mikoto la regarda refaire ce schéma plusieurs fois avant de soupirer et de poser sa main au-dessus de la sienne.

« Arrête de réfléchir. Fit-il tranquillement. Laisse ton Aura t'envahir et si tu as peur, penses à quelque chose qui te détend. Continua l'homme. A moins que tu ne possèdes aucuns souvenirs tendres. Finit-il en voyant le froncement de sourcil plus prononcé sur le visage de Minuit. »

Le visage de l'adolescente se ferma instantanément et une ruée de flamme sortirent de part-et-d'autre de son corps, elles s'entrechoquèrent avec la surface de l'eau faisant s'élever un brouillard au-dessus de la source et un vent violant s'abattit sur toute la forêt.

L'homme enleva sa main quand il l'a senti brûler et vit que la main de Minuit était entièrement entourée d'une grande flamme rouge qui commença à brûler sa propre peau. Le vent se fit plus violement au point qu'il fut projeté sur le côté.

« Pense à Anna ! Fit-il en criant à travers la tempête, se tenant debout sur la berge. »

 **Côté Anna**

Les trois Daemons relevèrent brusquement leurs têtes et regardèrent en direction de la source avant de laisser échapper des grognements quand le vent violant s'abattit sur la forêt, faisant bouger les arbres dangereusement.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Anna paniqué.

\- Minuit perd le contrôle de ses pouvoir. Déclara Ayako en se tenant agenouillée sur la branche de son arbre. »

Anna regarda la lumière vaciller au loin avant que le vent se fit plus fort. Elle vit deux lumières rouges scintillaient puis Ayako se précipita vers elle, l'entourant avec Rumulus alors qu'Ayana les enferma dans ses grandes ailes*, les protégeant des branches qui volèrent un peu partout.

 **Côté Mikoto et Minuit**

Un grand et fort rugissement se fit entendre au milieu du lac, surprenant Mikoto et Minuit, sortant cette-dernière de sa transe faisant ainsi s'arrêter toutes les flemmes et la tempête.

Là, sur l'eau se tenait un grand lion, fait de chair et de sang, se tenant debout, des flammes sortant de ses pattes et dansaient sur la surface de l'eau. Il fixa Minuit de longues minutes avant de s'approcher de Mikoto se trouvant sur l'autre berge et de le regarder à son tour.

 _ **«**_ _Rentre en contact avec elle._ Déclara une voix bourrue dans sa tête.

\- Quoi ? Déclara à voix haute le Troisième Roi.

\- _Va voir la fille et attrape-la._ Fit de nouveau la voix dans sa tête.

\- T'es qui ? Mon Daemon ? Fit Mikoto toujours à voix haute.

 _\- Oui, maintenant va la voir._ Lui dit le Daemon avec exaspération.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

 _\- Elle à besoin d'aide et de réconfort. Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre dans les parages pouvant lui en donner ?_

\- Tu pourrais te transformer. Proposa l'humain.

\- _Je ne suis pas suffisamment sortit pour avoir cette capacité._

 _ **-**_ _T'es qui ?_ Demanda la voix de Minuit dans l'esprit de Mikoto et du lion. »

Le maitre, penchant la tête sur le côté, et le Daemon, tournant la sienne, vers Minuit, qui se trouvait toujours de l'autre côté de la source, avec surprise, celle-ci les fixa intensément, les poings serrés, d'où des flammes sortaient, de chaque côté d'elle, comme si elle était prête à se battre. Le lion se tourna complétement devant la jeune fille et inclina sa tête.

« _Je suis le Daemon de Mikoto Suoh._ Se présent a-t-il, sa voix résonnant dans la tête des deux humains.

\- _Je ne suis pas censé être le seul à t'entendre ?_ Fit Mikoto à son Daemon dans sa tête.

- _On a une connexion psychique pour quelques jours._ Expliqua Minuit, sa voix n'ayant perdue aucune trace de sa rudesse. »

Mikoto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'avoir une idée. Il ferma les yeux et laissa tous les souvenirs partagés avec les membres de son clan vagabonder dans son esprit, les partageants avec la jeune fille sans peur.

Minuit cligna des yeux en voyant des images défiler dans sa tête des images de sa sœurs entrain de sourire et être chouchouter par les autres membres, des images de Yata, Rikio et Izumo, des images du clan du clan tout entier entrain de rire ensemble, il y avait même des images de Yata et Fushimi qui se chamailler gentiment. Puis il y eut un souvenir qui jouer dans sa tête le clan était réuni autour d'un homme assis sur un tabouret avec une guitare et tous avaient un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle pouvait ressentir chaque émotion que procurait la musique qui résonnait dans sa tête comme si c'était un de ses souvenirs.

A chaque souvenir qui apparaissaient, son corps se détendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombât à genoux dans l'eau, les mains sur la bouche, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et les yeux river sur Mikoto alors qu'il s'approcher d'elle.

« _Les HOMRA n'est pas qu'un clan, on est une famille unie, où tout le monde s'aiment et se protègent._ Résonna la voix du Troisième Roi dans sa tête _. On prendra soin de toi et on te protégera à partir de maintenant._ Poursuivit-il tout en avançant avec son Daemon. Tu n'auras plus de cauchemar, plus d'injections, plus d'interdictions, tu n'auras plus peur et on ne laissera plus jamais quelqu'un te toucher. Termina-t-il à voix haute quand il arriva aux côtés de Minuit. »

Il lui attrapa les mains et la tira vers le haut avant de l'emmener dans ses bras. Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, de douces flammes sortirent de son corps, elles bougèrent au-dessus de l'eau, la frôlant comme une douce caresse d'excuse, et elle les enferma dans un cocon chaud.

« C'était qui ? Demanda la jeune fille contre lui alors que ses bras s'enroulèrent timidement autour de lui.

\- Totsuka Tatara. Répondit tout aussi doucement l'homme.

\- Tatara ? Ce n'était pas le nom d'un des membres de ton clan qui a été assassiné ? Fit-elle prudemment.

\- Oui, c'était lui. Confirma Mikoto. Il était un plus doué que moi pour parler et réconforter les gens. Finit-il avec un peu d'humour.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien je trouve. Déclara Minuit en se reculant pour le regarder avec un sourire. »

Un bâillement se fit entendre et les deux humains se tournèrent vers le lion, Minuit s'avança vers lui, lui frotta un peu la crinière avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne.

« Merci. Lui fit-elle avec un sourire.

\- _C'était avec plaisir._ Fit le Daemon dans sa tête alors qu'il cligna des yeux. »

Le lion sorti de l'eau et s'allongea sur l'herbe rafraichie par le vent de plus tôt, tout en gardant un œil ouvert pour surveiller les deux humains devant lui. Mikoto regarda du coin de l'œil Minuit essuyer ses larmes avant qu'elle ne regarde ses mains dans l'expertise.

« J'ai les mains un peu calcinées. Lui fit-elle avec un rire nerveux.

\- On va aller voir ton infirmière pour qu'elle te soigne tous ça. Fit Mikoto en sortant de l'eau. »

Minuit le suivis et fit sortir son Aura pour se sécher avant d'enfiler ses vêtements, imitant, sans le savoir, Mikoto. Le lion s'évapora doucement dans l'air quand son maitre commença à partir avec l'adolescente. Les deux personnes marchèrent dans la direction d'Anna et pendant que Mikoto ouvrait la marche, Minuit observa avec effrois les dégâts qu'elle avait infligées à son sanctuaire.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant l'arbre sous lequel ils avaient laissés Anna, Minuit fut attaquée et plaquée au sol par trois masses de chairs et d'os qui tournèrent autour d'elle et frottèrent leurs têtes sur des membres de son corps.

« Du calme, du calme, je vais bien. Rassura la jeune fille en entendant les pleurs de ses Daemons. Chut, chut tout est finie, il n'y a plus à avoir peur. Recoula-t-elle en leur caressant la tête. »

Les Daemons s'écartèrent de Minuit et l'aidèrent à se redresser, cette dernière s'approcha d'Anna, qui fixer Mikoto avec de grands yeux, et lui frotta la tête avec une petite grimace de douleur qui fut très vite remplacer par un sourire.

« Tu as vu !? Il est presque comme neuf ! S'exclama-t-elle avec fierté.

\- Mon joli rouge. Marmonna la petite fille avec émerveillement. »

La cadette regarda Minuit avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Cette dernière, surprise, ne fit aucun geste mais après quelques minutes, elle l'entoura de ses bras avec un sourire.

Mikoto regarda la scène tranquillement alors que Rumulus, Ayana et Ayako viennent se s'installer près de lui. Au bout de quelques seconde, il sentit une chaleur réconfortante et bienveillante se rependre dans son corps et regarda Minuit qui le fixa. La jeune fille lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur sa sœur et Mikoto hocha en retour la tête puis pointa la sortie avec son pouce tout en penchant un peu la tête. Anna se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa sœur et commença à avancer avec cette-dernière, Rumulus et Ayako, qui avait repris sa forme humaine.

« Merci. Fit Ayana aux côtés de Mikoto.

\- Pour ? Demanda confus l'homme en marchant avec la femme.

\- Pour l'aider et de l'avoir sauvée. Développa la dragonne en fixant son porteur entrain de rire avec Ayako.

\- Elle me guérir, je lui dois bien ça.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu lui a sauver la vie il y a plus longtemps que tu ne le penses. Fit-elle calmement. Elle fait tous ça pour te remercier. Finit Ayana avant de rejoindre les autres. »

Mikoto s'arrêta et regarda la dragonne avancer avec confusion. En sentant un remorqueur de confusion à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, Minuit s'arrêta, se tourna et fixa Mikoto avant de le rejoindre et de lui attraper le bras, le tirant avant avec elle pour qu'il avance.

« Tu vas prendre racine si tu ne bouge pas. Fit-elle en lui souriant. »

Mikoto dégagea son bras doucement de la prise, évitant soigneusement de ne pas la blesser et, avec sa main droite en bas de son dos, la poussa à avancer. Ils marchèrent ensemble, côte-à-côte, chacun ayant un sentiment de calme les envahissants et Minuit ne releva pas le fait que l'homme gardait sa main à la base de son dos, aimant le contact réconfortant qui la maintenait dans une espèce de cocon de protection.

* * *

* Ayana se trouve dans sa forme occidentale


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

La petite bande se promena dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie, les traversants tranquillement alors que tout le monde s'écartait pour les laisser passer.

Ayana et Ayako, avec un grand espace entre elles, ouvrirent la marche, derrière elles, Minuit et Anna marchaient et parlaient entre elles alors que Mikoto et Rumulus se tenaient un peu en retrait mais assez proches des deux jeunes fille, fermant ainsi la marche.

Arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, les deux femmes firent une révérence à leur maîtresse vers la porte et elles disparurent lentement, leurs corps enveloppés dans des flammes. Minuit s'avança vers la porte et, avant que les autres personnes puissent cligner des yeux, elle donna un coup pied dedans, la faisant sortir de ses gonds, qui tombèrent au sol, brossant le silence de la pièce.

« SAMANTHA ! Cria l'adolescente en entrant comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pas besoin de crier ! Répondit la femme en roulant sur sa chaise jusqu'à entrer dans la vision de la jeune fille.

\- J'avais peur que tu ne m'entendes pas arriver. Fit-elle avec un sourire. »

Samantha leva un sourcil en regardant Minuit avant de soupirer et de se lever, alors qu'Anna rentra dans la pièce, après avoir passée sa stupéfaction, avec Mikoto et Rumulus. Ce dernier s'avança vers un des lits, sauta dessus avant de s'allonger, Mikoto s'appuya sur un des mur blanc surveillant les deux jeunes filles, Anna prit siège sur une des chaises et Minuit alla s'asseoir sur le lit où son Daemon se reposer, se mettant dans le creux que faisait son corps.

« Alors que me vaut cette visite si... Explosive ? Demanda finalement l'infirmière après avoir regardé la porte.

\- J'ai les mains qui ont brûlés. Répondit l'adolescente. Et maintenant je sens le bacon grillé, au point que Rumulus a voulu me les manger. Continua-t-elle en rigolant en entendant le lion grogner.

\- Tends tes mains. Fit la femme en s'approchant d'elle. Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda-t-elle en inspectant les mains.

\- J'ai eu une crise en tentant de contrôler mes pouvoirs. Déclara Minuit en balançant ses jambes. Aïe ! Mais ne ça va pas !? Cria-t-elle en ramenant sa main vers elle après que Samantha lui est appuyer dessus.

\- Combien de temps tu as été soumise à la chaleur ? Demanda Samantha en s'approchant vers son bureau.

\- Je ne sais pas... Fit l'adolescente en réfléchissant.

\- Une vingtaine de minutes au moins. Répondit Mikoto.

\- Bien. Fit-elle en écrivant sur son calepin. Alors, âge ; 17 ans, condition physique... Commença Samantha.

\- Très bonne condition physique. Fit Minuit avec enthousiasme.

\- Oui. Déclara l'infirmière en la regardant par-dessus le bloque note. Partie touchée ; les mains, c'est-à-dire 1% pour une main donc 2% pour les deux pour la surface corporelle... Marmonna-t-elle en continuant de griffonner.

\- Elle fait quoi ? Demanda Anna perplexe.

\- Elle remplit une fiche médicale pour mon dossier, comme à chaque fois que je me blesse. Fit Minuit.

\- Ce qui arrive un peu trop d'ailleurs. Déclara la femme en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle alors que l'adolescente lui tirait la langue. Quel est le niveau de la douleur sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

\- Neuf et demie.

\- Présence de cloque, rouge et gonflée ainsi que d'une grande douleur...

\- J'ai une brûlure du 2nd degré superficielle en clair. Résuma la jeune fille.

\- Exact, dans au plus tard 2 semaines se sera guéri.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?

\- Je dois remplir la paperasse. Fit-elle alors que Minuit roulait des yeux. Bon maintenant maintiens-toi tranquille. »

Samantha s'approcha de la jeune fille avec une trousse de soin. Elle tira une chaise et s'installa devant Minuit et posa la trousse à côté des cuisses de l'adolescente. L'infirmière sorti un gel hydratant osmotique et l'appliqua sur les mains de sa patiente, lui tirant un sifflement de douleur à cette dernière.

« Bon, respire un grand coup, on va passer à la partie douloureuse.

\- Parce que ça ne l'était pas encore ? Demanda Minuit avec un autre sifflement de douleur quand elle tira sur ses mains. »

La femme attrapa un scalpel et l'approcha des cloques alors que la jeune fille prenait un souffle tremblant. De sa main gauche elle tenu le poignet droit de l'adolescente, l'empêchant de trop trembler, alors qu'elle commençait à percer les cloques avec la main droite, ayant fini avec la main droite, elle passa à la gauche. Une fois fini, elle posa sur la paume des deux mains des pansements à tuile gras avant de les envelopper dans un bandage.

« Et voilà. Fit-elle en tapotant la jambe de Minuit. Il faudra les changer tous les deux jours.

\- Don changements de pansements.

\- Exact. En attendant, évite d'utiliser tes mains.

\- Comment elle va faire pour manger ? Demanda Anna.

\- On la fera manger, ce qui tombe bien puisque ses gardes habituels reviennent dans deux heures.

\- Ils sont vivant ? Fit Minuit en fronçant les sourcils. Merde... Va falloir les cogner plus fort.

\- Minuit... Averti Samantha.

\- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de me défendre ! Protesta l'interpeler.

\- De quoi ? De leur soi-disant "viols" ? Fit-elle en levant un sourcil.

\- OUI ! Cria Minuit faisant sursauter tout le monde. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire ? Demanda-t-elle de manière désespérée.

\- Tu parles de soldats honorables et en plus on les aurait vu faire sur les caméras de surveillance mais il n'y a rien qui le prouve ! Fit l'infirmière. Tout est dans ta tête, Minuit.

\- Tu dis ça parce que ton frère en fait partie et tu ne veux pas croire qu'il est capable d'une chose pareille ! S'énerva l'adolescente en se levant.

\- Parce que c'est le cas !

\- Tu veux que je te dise !? Cria Minuit en poussant Samantha par les épaules. Ton frère est le plus sadique de tous, il a même été le premier à me violer ! C'est lui qui a décidé de me lacérer le dos !

\- Sors d'ici immédiatement ! Cria Samantha. »

Minuit la regarda dans les yeux avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

« Un jour je te prouverais que j'ai raison et tu seras obligée d'affronter la vérité en face. Fit-elle avec détermination. Et contrairement à toi, je ne vais pas me laisser faire par lui. Continua-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. »

Minuit siffla un coup et Rumulus se leva et rejoignit sa maîtresse, non sans regarder férocement Samantha quand il passa devant elle. Anna se leva à son tour et suivit sa sœur jusqu'à sa chambre.

Samantha se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant avant de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux et de mettre la tête entre ses mains.

« Vitre frère vous a déjà touché ? Demanda Mikoto faisant sursauter la femme.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Protesta l'infirmière.

\- Alors pourquoi... Commença l'homme.

\- Une fois, par accident, il m'a frappé devant Minuit et cette idiote à penser que ce n'était pas la première fois mais que je n'osais pas me défendre parce qu'il est mon frère. Explique-t-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

\- C'est sa façon de s'inquiéter pour toi. Fit Mikoto comme une évidence.

\- Mais de là à prétendre qu'elle se fait violer !?

\- Comment expliquer les blessures dans son dos, alors ?

\- Elle s'échapper pendant plusieurs jours quand elle était petite, alors elle peut-être chercher des ennuis aux mauvaises personnes et ils ont voulu se venger.

\- Et si ce qu'elle dit était vrai ?

\- Elle ment forcément. Fit Samantha en se relevant.

\- Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? Elle va chercher de l'aide à la seule personne à qui elle peut faire confiance.

\- Elle n'a confiance en personne.

\- C'est vrai, vous la garder séquestré et la torturait et pourtant elle vient te voir, donc si elle en vient à une solution aussi extrême... Commença l'homme.

\- On peut penser qu'elle veut vraiment de l'aide et que ce qu'elle dit est vrai. Conclut l'infirmière.

\- Et c'est vrai.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Je l'ai vu. Enfin pas proprement parlant mais je l'ai vu.

\- Pardon ? Fit-elle confuse.

\- Je suis rentré dans sa tête ? Déclara Mikoto incertain. »

Samantha le regarda avec un froncement de sourcil mais avant de pouvoir lui demander ce qu'il entendait par là une voix l'interrompit :

« Minuit est rentré dans la porte ou c'est la porte qui est entré en elle ? Fit une voix sournoise.

\- Fushimi ! Que fais-tu là ? Demanda l'infirmière.

\- Les membres du clan qui sont restaient à la base ont dit qu'ils ont vu Minuit alors on est rentré. Fit-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Elle est où ?

\- Elle est dans s... Comment Samantha.

\- Son jardin. Finit Mikoto alors qu'il recevait un regard noir de la part de la femme. »

Fushimi toisa son ancien Roi avant de tourner les talons et de partir vers le jardin de Minuit.

Mikoto soupira en passant sa main dans ses cheveux et sortit à son tour de la pièce, sans un regard à l'infirmière, en direction de la chambre de Minuit.

Quand il ouvrit la porte deux paires de yeux le regarda fixement le faisant soupirer.

« Vous savez, c'est flippant de fixer quelqu'un quand il arrive alors que vous savez pertinemment qu'il arrive. Réprimanda l'homme gagnant des rires des deux filles. »

Anna se trouvait à tailleur au milieu du lit avec Minuit, chacune avait un oreiller serré contre elle. Il s'approcha d'elles et demeura debout.

« Prends quelques affaires. Ordonna Mikoto à Minuit.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu restes avec nous pour quelques jours.

\- Munakata est d'accord ? Demanda l'adolescente excitée.

\- Non.

\- Il est au courant, au moins ? Fit-elle en se levant.

\- Non plus.

\- Cool. »

Minuit s'avança vers son armoire et l'ouvrit. Elle se mit sur la pointe de pied et essaya d'attraper un sac de sport sur les étagères du haut. Alors qu'elle commençait à tomber en arrière, une main se posa dans son dos alors qu'un bras dépassa le sien et attrapa le sac à sa place.

« Suffisez de demander. Fit Mikoto. »

Minuit lui tira la langue avant de prendre le sac, de l'ouvrir et d'y mettre divers vêtements. Elle le traîna jusqu'à la salle de bain pour mettre des affaires de toilette avant de retourner dans la chambre pour prendre son ordinateur.

« Prête ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ben on y va alors. Déclara l'homme.

\- Alors prends ça. Fit l'adolescente en lui passant son ordinateur. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, Minuit ouvrit sa fenêtre et ses volets puis balançant son sac par l'ouverture.

« On se retrouve en bas. Déclara la jeune fille en enjambant la fenêtre. »

Anna courra à la fenêtre dès que sa sœur y sauta, pour voir atterrir celle-ci à la perfection au sol. La petite fille se retourna pour regarder Mikoto qui lui tenait la porte. Les deux membres d'HOMRA passèrent dans les couloirs, navigants entre les soldats Bleus, jusqu'à la sortie mais s'arrêtèrent à l'extérieur du portail puis ils virent Minuit s'avancer calmement mais avant qu'elle n'arrive à leur hauteur des soldats arrivèrent et se mirent en ligne, lui bloquant ainsi le passage.

Munakata s'avança vers le centre de la ligne, accompagné de Seri et regarda Minuit la main tenant la garde de son épée.

« Sérieux les gars ? Vous me bloquiez le passage ? Se moqua l'adolescente.

\- Tu retournes à l'intérieur. Déclara le Quatrième Roi.

\- Et je fais comment pour y retourner avec ces gugusses ? Déclara la jeune en pointant les hommes derrière elle avec son pouce et même s'ils n'étaient pas là, je refuse d'y retourner. Finit l'adolescente.

\- Alors tu y seras forcé. Déclara calmement Seri.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes des champions pour obliger les gens à faire quelque chose contre leur gré. Insulta Minuit. Alors bon, armes ou corps à corps ? Interrogea encore l'adolescente. Oh vous savez quoi ? On s'en fout. Reprit la jeune fille. Tant qu'on se bat. Finit-elle avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. »

Minuit balança son sac au pied de Munakata puis commença à se craquer ses doigts en les affrontant du regard. Le Quatrième Roi fit un signe de tête vers la jeune fille et des soldats se précipitèrent, de tous les côtés, vers elle sans dégainer leurs épées. Minuit les évita habilement, assénant quelques coups point et de pied avant de s'élancer en avant et de faire plusieurs figures tels que des roues, des flips ou encore des saltos, s'avançant rapidement vers les soldats rester en retrait.

Les soldats se mirent en position et dès que la jeune fille se stabilisa, se mirent, eux aussi, à l'encercler mais à la place de l'attaquer au corps à corps, ils dégagèrent leurs épées et chargea sur elle laissant ainsi leur Aura l'attaquer en même temps.

« Minuit ! Cria Anna en ne voyant plus sa sœur à cause du troupeau qui l'attaquait. »

La Princesse se tourna vers son Roi et le supplia du regard de faire quelque chose. Mikoto posa le sac de l'ordinateur au sol puis commença à avancer mais un corps s'enroula autour de lui, l'empêchant efficacement d'avancer. Ne sentant plus l'homme avancer, le corps se déroula et une jeune femme apparut devant les membres des HOMRA.

« Ayana ? Fit curieusement Anna.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as empêché d'y aller ? Demanda le Troisième Roi hostilement.

\- Elle n'a pas besoin d'aide. Fit simplement la dragonne en fixant sa maîtresse. »

Minuit regards autour d'elle, cherchant une issue en même temps qu'elle était en train d'éviter leur attaque. Alors qu'elle en évitait une, elle ne vit pas une autre épée avancée, et cette dernière lui transperça l'épaule gauche, lui déclenchant, par la même occasion, une colère et une douleur si violente que son Aura sorti avec une vague d'énergie projetant tout le monde au sol, y compris Anna, Ayana et Mikoto.

L'Aura de Minuit forma un cercle autour d'elle avec des tentacules de feu qui partait de la base du cercle et flottaient autour d'elle dansant dans l'air comme des roseaux.

Munakata se releva et en voyant l'état de l'adolescente, dégaina à son tour son épée et lança son Aura vers elle. Sentant le danger s'approcher l'Aura de Minuit créa un cocon autour de sa maîtresse alors que l'Aura Bleu la frappa de plein fouet créant un énorme nuage noir de fumée. En même temps que l'attaque atteignait l'adolescente, Mikoto senti une vague de peur l'envahir et des souvenirs, n'étant pas les siens, défiler sous ses yeux.

Quand ce dernier se dissipa, tous écarquillèrent les yeux de stupeur là, aux trois quarts de la cour du Tsubaki-mon, ou du moins ce qui l'en restait, un grand cocon bleu y demeurait, pas une seule égratignure ne pouvaient être vue sur sa surface mais elle seule chose qu'on pouvait y voir fut le corps figé à l'intérieur.

« Minuit. Cria de nouveau Anna en commençant à courir dans la direction du cocon. »

Mikoto posa une main au niveau de son cœur avec des yeux grands ouverts puis regarda à ses côtés, s'attendant à trouver la dragonne, pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé, mais seule un espace vide a accueilli ses yeux. Il tourna la tête vers le cocon et regarda Anna le taper avec ses petits poings, criant le prénom de sa sœur en sanglotant.

Munakata regarda, lui aussi Anna, avant de se tourner vers Mikoto qui avançait vers lui et avant qu'il puisse ouvrir la bouche, un crochet du gauche, venant de l'autre Roi, lui décrocha la mâchoire. Avant de pouvoir répliquer, un son strident se fit entendre dans tout le bâtiment, alarmant les soldats qui se tournèrent vers les deux Rois.

« C'est quoi cette alarme ? Demanda Mikoto en regardant autour de lui.

\- Un pic d'énergie, ce qui veut dire qu'une épée de Damoclès va apparaître. Déclara le Quatrième Roi. »

Avant qu'un d'entre eux puissent comprendre ce qui se passaient, un halètement se fit entendre, attirant leur attention et virent Anna reculer rapidement du cocon alors que ce dernier commencer à se fendre dans plusieurs endroits. Les fissures se rejoignirent toute et le cocon explosa en mille morceaux, ces derniers tombant au sol comme des petits morceaux de verre, laissant voir un cocon flamboyant s'élever jusqu'au ciel.

Des rayures apparurent sur le cocon avant qu'il s'ouvre, comme le bouton d'une fleur, laissant apparaître Minuit, debout sans une égratignure, un regard meurtrier et déterminer dans les yeux et une épée de Damoclès rouge brillant dans le ciel au-dessus de sa tête.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Mikoto regarda Minuit et senti une vague de peur et de panique envahir la jeune fille alors que son Aura venait brûlait les soldats qui s'approchaient d'elle. Plusieurs soldats n'osèrent avancer à cause du danger qu'emmenait de la jeune fille et préférèrent rester en retrait.

Munakata fixa l'adolescente un instant avant de lever son épée mais avant qu'il puisse la monter plus haut que nécessaire, deux petites mains attrapèrent difficilement son bras. Il baissa la tête et regarda Anna qui secouait la tête.

« Elle ne veut pas faire ça. Déclara Anna en voyant le Quatrième Roi baisser son épée.

\- Elle a raison, elle est juste terrifiée... Fit Mikoto en gardant son regard sur Minuit.

\- Elle ? Demanda l'homme en la pointant du doigt. Terrifiée ? Fit Munakata en levant un sourcil. »

Le Roi Bleu tourna son regard vers la jeune fille ne comprenant pas comment Mikoto pouvait savoir qu'elle avait peur mais en voyant qu'il ne la quitter pas des yeux, il comprit qu'il ne regardait pas la fille en elle-même mais quelque chose en elle.

« Tu en es sûr Suoh ?

\- Plus que sûr... Fit-il en avançant vers Minuit.

\- Mikoto... ? Demanda Anna ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait.

\- Tu es inconscient Suoh ! Cria Seri. Reviens ! Tu vas te faire brûler !

\- Elle ne blessera pas. Fit simplement le Troisième Roi en continuant son chemin. »

Mikoto continua son chemin tranquillement s'approchant de l'adolescente comme si elle était un animal blesser. Les flammes continuèrent à jaillirent et à brûler les soldats mais aucune ne le touchaient même si elles se lançaient dans sa direction.

Certains soldats, assez inconscient, réussirent à se rapprocher de Minuit, l'un d'entre eux sortit une seringue alors qu'il s'avançait derrière la jeune fille et lui planta à l'arrière du cou et appuya sur le piston, administrant le calmant dans le système de l'adolescente et tous arrêtèrent de bouger ainsi que de respirer attendant qu'elle s'effondre, seul Mikoto continuait avançait mais à cette fois avec plus d'empressement. La jeune fille se raidit puis porta sa main à son cou et arracha violemment la seringue avant de se tourner vers le soldat et de laisser tomber l'outil au sol. Le soldat recula en arrière rapidement quand il vit le regard et la main en flamme de Minuit mais avant qu'il pût se retirer complètement, la main de l'adolescente se leva en l'air et elle donna un coup dans le vent, bougeant à peine son poignet, et il se retrouva projeter dans le mur, près de la porte, du Tsubaki-mon.

Minuit se tourna et entra en plein fouet dans le torse de Mikoto, elle recula de quelques pas par peur mais deux l'encerclèrent et la plaqua contre le corps de l'homme l'empêchant de bouger. Une vient dans ses cheveux et lui peigna doucement.

« Tous va bien. Chuchota Mikoto. Personne ne te blessera. C'est fini. »

Le Troisième Roi berça le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants et puis lentement les bras de Minuit se levèrent et attrapèrent le dos de son t-shirt fermement et commença à trembler. Les flammes disparurent des victimes mais son cocon/fleur à ses pieds resta et commença même à se refermer sur aux lentement.

Mikoto observa la jeune fille et se rendit compte que seul un sentiment de calme et de paix remplissait l'adolescente.

Tous ce qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur fixer les deux personnes sans en revenir et quand le cocon se referma sur eux, des soldats avancèrent mais fut arrêter par Munakata qui fut lui-même arrêter par Anna.

Mikoto regarda l'intérieur du cocon en flamme mais ne sentit aucune brûlure juste une douce chaleur.

« Tu as eu peur. Déclara Minuit contre son t-shirt.

\- Un peu.

\- De moi ? Fit-elle doucement.

\- Pour toi. Rectifia le Troisième Roi. Je pouvais sentir tout ce que tu ressentir ou voyait tout dans ta tête. Continua l'homme. Et comment veux-tu que j'aie peur d'un moustique comme toi ? Termina-t-il avec un sourire.

\- Mes émotions se sont mêlés au tienne. Chuchota Minuit. C'est à cause de notre lien temporaire. »

L'adolescente sortit de sa prise et le regarda tranquillement.

« L'épée de Damoclès était la tienne ? Interrogea-t-elle calmement.

\- Non. Elle t'appartient. Déclara sérieusement Mikoto.

\- Alors je suis une Reine ? Demanda Minuit en clignant des yeux plusieurs fois.

\- Je pense que ça fait officiellement de toi une Reine.

\- Je suis la Reine Rouge... Fit-elle lentement.

\- Apparemment.

\- Tu penses que ça à un lien avec notre lien ? Demanda l'adolescente avant de rire.

\- Va savoir, je ne suis pas dans... Qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire pour cette situation ? Demanda Mikoto avec un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

\- "Dans la tête de mes pouvoirs" ? Fit-elle avant que ses rires se doublèrent d'intensité.

\- "Dans la tête de l'autre" ? Proposa le Roi en pouffant. »

Minuit le regarda sérieusement avant d'exploser de rire et de se tenir le ventre. Mikoto la regarda et laissa un faible sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Une ombre passa près du cocon, ce dernier se refroidi rapidement, étonnant le Troisième Roi, et fit se tendre l'adolescente violemment et avant de savoir ce qui se passait, l'ombre disparut en un clin d'œil et les seules ombres qui restaient furent celles des tentacules qui entourèrent le cocon les protégeant du monde extérieur.

« On se calme tout va bien. Fit Mikoto en lui tapotant la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas un chien. Râla la jeune fille en gonflant ses joues.

\- Je sais mais c'était trop tentant. Déclara l'homme avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci. Fit-elle après un court silence. Enfin... Par rapport à Anna et le fait de m'aider.

\- Tu es la sœur d'Anna c'est comme si tu étais du clan aussi. »

Minuit le regarda avec émerveillement et le cocon dégagea un peu plus de chaleur. L'homme l'observa et remarqua une chose.

« Tes blessures ont guéries. Fit-il d'une voix surprise.

\- Oh... ? Demanda la jeune file en regardant ses mains et son épaule. Ah ouais, t'a raison, je n'avais même pas remarqué. Fit-elle étonnée. »

Mikoto la quitta du regarda et observa l'intérieur du cocon un moment et se déplaça maladroitement. Minuit le regarda puis leva la main gauche et l'abaissa lentement faisant s'ouvrir le cocon tout aussi lentement.

« Voilà, libéré. Déclara l'adolescente en souriant. »

Un rugissement se fit entendre faisant tomber le sourire de Minuit, elle se tourna pour pester contre son Daemon mais à la place d'Ayana ou d'Ayako, elle tomba sur une lionne de taille moyenne, tournée vers Munakata et ses soldats, son poil de feu hérissé sur tout le corps. Plusieurs rugissements se fit entendre et Rumulus, Ayana et Ayako apparurent, tous les trois dans leurs formes animales, devant le clan Bleu les protégeant du Daemon.

La lionne doubla ses rugissements alors que les trois Daemons s'approchèrent d'elle l'obligeant à reculer. Un grognement résonna derrière la femelle et celle-ci sauta en l'air, effrayée, et se recroquevilla sur elle en baissant la tête.

« Je suis désolée. Résonna une voix dans la tête de Mikoto et de Minuit.

\- A qui tu appartiens ? Demanda le Daemon de Mikoto.

\- Je... Commença la lionne.

\- Pourquoi apparaître maintenant ? Coupa Rumulus.

\- Pourquoi nous attaquer ? Poursuit Ayako.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria Minuit à voix haute faisant sursauter toutes les personnes aux alentours. Laissait-là au moins essayer de répondre ! Pas besoin de la brusquer ! Gronda la jeune fille provoquant des gémissements des Daemons. »

Minuit s'approcha lentement de la lionne et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. La jeune fille leva ensuite la main et l'aplatit entre les deux oreilles de l'animal.

Tous les autres Daemons, en voyant le geste familier, se relevèrent, perdant toute trace d'hostilité et s'installèrent tous confortablement. L'adolescente se releva et le Daemon de Mikoto fut le seul à venir dernière elle, sa queue vient entourer les jambes de la jeune fille, son pelage de feu frottant contre ses vêtements et sa tête se blottissant contre le creux de sa hanche, gardant les yeux sur la lionne et lui sortit les dents.

« Tout doux, mon grand. Fit Minuit en lui caressant la crinière.

\- Qu'elle ose s'approcher de toi. Grogna sa voix.

\- Hé je suis capable de me défendre toute seule ! S'exclama la jeune fille dans sa tête alors qu'elle avait une tête scandalisée. Dis faudrait lui donner un nom. Continua Minuit en s'adressant directement à Mikoto.

\- Choisis-lui. Fit-il en levant les épaules.

\- Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Fit-elle dans sa tête en se référant à l'homme et au lion.

\- Absolument pas. Lui répondit Mikoto.

\- Si c'est ce qui peut vous rendre heureuse. Fit le lion en hochant la tête en accord. »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira d'un grand sourire alors que des centaines de prénom passèrent dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêtât sur un en particulier.

« J'ai toujours voulu appeler un lion "Aslan". Fit-elle en regardant fixement Mikoto qui haussa les épaules.

\- Aslan ? Répéta le lion.

\- C'est le nom du Roi de Narnia ! Fit Minuit en levant les bras.

\- On se calme gamine. Grogna Rumulus.

\- "Aslan" ? Ça me va. Fit le lion avec un hochement d'approbation.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Oui ! S'exclama Minuit en enroulant ses bras autour du cou d'Aslan. »

La jeune fille montrait un sourire éblouissant alors que tout le monde la regarder de façon étrange.

La lionne l'observa longtemps, assise au sol, attendant patiemment que l'adolescente fasse à attention à elle. Minuit sembla se rappeler de la situation et se tourna vers la lionne.

« Pourquoi es-tu apparut ? Demanda la jeune fille.

\- Vous êtes devenue une Reine. Fit simplement la lionne en baissant la tête.

\- J'ai peut-être une épée de Damoclès mais ça ne fait pas de moi une reine appropriement parlant. Fit Minuit.

\- À nos yeux oui. Fit-elle en gardant la tête baiser. »

Un mouvement attira le regard de la lionne et elle se tourna violemment et plaqua la personne au sol, lui grognant au visage avant de grogner après les autres mais à la place des grognements seul des mots clairs qu'elle répétait qui résonnait dans la tête de Minuit et Mikoto :

« Agenouillez-vous devant la reine. Grogna la lionne.

\- Ils ne peuvent pas t'entendre. Fit la voix de Minuit dans son esprit.

\- Alors pourquoi l'autre Roi le peut !? Fit-elle plus fort.

\- On est rentré dans la tête de l'autre. Expliqua Mikoto dans sa tête. Descends de là euh... Comment tu t'appelles ? Fit-il en réfléchissant.

\- Je n'ai pas de nom. Fit la lionne en descendant du soldat qu'elle avait sous elle. »

Mikoto jeta un regard en biais à Minuit avant de ce tourner vers la lionne.

« Que dirais-tu de "Rosalys" ? Proposa l'homme faisant se tendre le corps de Minuit en entendant son prénom.

\- Le prénom de ma maîtresse ? Je n'oserais jamais.

\- Alors que dis-tu de "Rosa" seulement ? Proposa l'adolescente.

\- "Rosa" ? Fit-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté

\- Le diminutif de mon prénom, au moins ça nous va à toute les deux. Expliqua la jeune fille. »

La lionne réfléchie quelques minutes avant de hocher la tête. Minuit regarda Rosa quelques secondes avant de commencer à tanguer dangereusement avant de s'effondrer lourdement au sol, sa tête claquant contre les dalles alors que les cris de son nom raisonnèrent dans sa tête.


End file.
